You're My Home
by Anayellow
Summary: She was left alone and he took care of her. This abandoned child found her home in the most unlikely man in Asgard, the god of mischief. But the child will grow up and somethings are bound change.
1. Chapter 1

Her yellow dress waved lightly at the fair wind, her golden curls fell loosely at he elbows length. She spun and laughed loudly as she touched the flowers. The sun was shining shyly, the cool weather seemed to please the girl, in fact, everything seemed to please her at that moment.

He had never seen someone so happy in his entire life. Maybe he was too locked up in his own world to notice other people's happiness. And he was actually asking himself the reason why he was watching the girl playing on the garden. Children, as many other things, didn't hold his interest. But here he was, looking at her, contemplating the easiness it gave him to simply look at her.

In one of her spins she stumbled and fell to the ground, belly down and forehead to the grass. He flinched a bit at her fall, but couldn't move to help her. Help her? Me? No, not going to happen. Let's just say that helping wasn't his first instinct. She put herself on her feet again, shaking the dust off her dress, unaware that her dirty little hands were actually making a much bigger mess on it. He smiled absently at the view. Taking slow steps he approached the girl, she didn't notice him until he spoke.

"What do you do here on your own, child?" She was startled by his sudden comment and looked at him with widely open eyes. It was a very cute look, he couldn't deny, it brought a smile to his face again.

"Oh, mama told me I was allowed out here, until she comes back from the market." The market was very far from the Palace, it didn't make any sense that a mother would leave her child on the royal garden and go all the way to the market and come back to get her. But he knew she wasn't lying, he could tell. She had probably been lied to.

"Is it so?" he asked.

"Yes, and isn't it wonderful?" she said in another spin.

"Yes, it is." He was a lover of nature himself. "How long has she been gone?"

"I am not sure, sir. I don't have a clock. Oh, is that a maze?" She caught sight of the enormous maze ahead on the garden. "Can we go there? Please?" she said with pleading eyes. When did I become a nanny?

"No. Sorry kid." he gestured with his hand when he said "Not a chance."

They ended up both entering the maze less then 10 minutes later. It was impressive how fast she had convinced him. He wasn't even sure why he accepted after all, he thought of leaving but then she would get into the maze alone and would certainly get lost. And why did he care? Well, good question. He decided to put it aside.

"Have you been here before, sir?" She asked in awe as they entered between the tall green walls that surrounded 'the amazing maze' as she called it. He was amused by this little girl, it had been a long time since he had talked to children. Actually he probably had done it last when he was a child himself. And he found a burden to have to stand all those oafs that got along with his brother.

"Yes, I have. My brother and I used to come here a lot. He would always get lost for hours. I would easily find the way out of it." He didn't mention how but probably not completely honestly. He would trick his brother until he grew inpatient and brought a violent shake with thunder to the whole maze. That, of course, would end up with both the boys being told off by their father.

"Do you have a brother, sir? That must be great! I always wanted a sibling but mama said she can't. I wonder why, it must not be so difficult." He nearly laughed at that. When had he genuinely wanted to laugh? A spontaneous laugh? She was really one of a kind.

"How old are you, child?"

"Six! Seven next month!" She was so excited about everything all the time, since he laid his eyes on her back there on the garden she had held the same playful and happy expression. Seven years old. He couldn't help but recalling the time when he was that age, running freely inside that maze, pranking his brother.

"This way!" She grabbed his hand and started pulling him towards the path to the left.

"No, not that way." he said stoping her.

"But look! It's such a beautiful path! Those flowers are my favourite shade of pink!" He then, kneeled in front of her to get to her eye level.

"Beauty can be a trap, my dear." he said seriously to her. She stared at him for a moment, their eyes locked.

"You are beautiful, sir. Are you a trap?" He was startled by her comment and question, for a moment he didn't know what to say. Finally, he found his words.

"Maybe. And that's why you shouldn't wander off with a stranger. Least of all with me." He stood up and walked leaving her behind.

"You don't appear to be bad at all, sir. Most adults don't like to talk to kids. I hate it how they treat me like a baby!" she said while rushing in front of him, she ran to other paths and returned then ran ahead of him like a crazy blind bird.

He walked calmly to where he knew was the way out. Minutes later he found the exit and noticed it was too quiet, something was missing. Oh yes, there was a girl with him. He decided to sit and wait for a bit before using his magic to find her, when she jumped in front of him with a 'boo'!

"You're too slow, sir." She said with a giggle. Impressive! She could find the way out alone and this fast! This girl now held more of his attention than before. He kneeled again and asked her for her name.

"Amelia, but mama calls me Amy. And you, sir? What is your name?"

"They call me Loki."

A/N: Thank you so much for reading. Did you like it? Tell me please:) Next chapter will clarify a bit about what happened to Loki. Ask me if you wish to know anything:)

POST NOTE: I am revising the chapters and correcting the horrendous mistakes.


	2. Chapter 2

200 years earlier

"Father! They have broken into the dungeons again!" Thor stormed into the King's throne. The ground shaked and Odin stood up with a worried semblant.

"Loki." he whispered.

Both father and son hurried to the dungeons while the royal army attacked the invasors.

"Who are they, father?" Thor asked loudly.

"That's not important, Thor. I have a feeling that I know who is behind this. An invasion, the perfect cue for an escape."

"Wait, father. Don't you think you're judging too soon?"

"I can judge anytime I want and I can tell you that..."

Odin was now in front of Loki's cell, the barrier completely gone, all the prisioners were out and a few being rendered by the guards. But Loki was lying in his bed, facing the ceiling.

"What, Odin?" He said without turning to face the old man. "Surprised to see me?"

Odin was indeed very surprised to see that Loki hadn't escaped, his cell was open and he was totally free, yet, there he was.

"One of his illusions, father?"

"You still can't tell, Thor?" Thor would never be able to recognize it when Loki used his tricks, but Odin knew it wasn't. It was his son, in front of him.

"At last you came to visit." Loki said sitting in the bed to face the men. "I am thrilled." His sarcasm never gone from his tone.

"Stay here with him, Thor. I must see how the attack is going, it seems it's under control now." Odin went out down the long corridors.

"Oh, no." Complained Loki. "Can't you change my babisitter, daddy?"

"Loki, why didn't you escape?"

"Oh, you shouldn't suggest it, Thor, I might go for it."

"You had your chance. Why?" As if he couldn't pass through Thor, ha. But he didn't want to, his look turned into a much serious one now.

"Escape to what end, Thor? Where to go? Until when? There's no point, anyway."

Thor was completely stunned by his answer. Yes, jail really changes a man. 200 years had had a deep effect on Loki, Thor could hardly recognize the man that spoke to him just now.

Loki walked on the royal garden now. The weather was cool and the sun was goldening the grass, the silence was comforting. The fair breeze swaying his hair in front of his face. In consequence of his honesty, Odin decided to shorten his sentence. Loki didn't complain, although he didn't really long for freedom anymore. Loki wandered around the palace looking stern and taciturn. He didn't have amusement anymore, his striving for power and victory were gone. He was defeated, out of his world and away from his kind, living as an asgardian, but constantly reminding himself that he wasn't one of them. Alone. He had accepted it a long ago in the dungeon, alone was what he had. He didn't really need anything else.

A laugh caught his attention and he turned to see a little girl playing happily ahead of him.

A/N: I am sorry for the short chapter. Just to clarify, this is after TDW. What do you think? Please tell me :) On chapter 3 we'll be back to where chapter one ended.


	3. Chapter 3

"You've got a funny name, sir."

"You've got an ordinary one, Amelia." They were seated under a tree. Sitting on the grass, one thing Loki hadn't done in a long time.

"Mama says it's after my grandma, I didn't get to know her. Who chose your name, Mr. Loki?"

"I have no idea." He said as if he couldn't care less, but he wondered for a moment.

"I am getting rather tired, Mr. Loki."

He knew her mother wans't coming back. Looking at her innocent face, who would do such a thing? He felt rage inside him, he wanted to punish whoever did this to her. He pushed his anger aside and welcomed the care he felt for the girl. It was odd, he didn't care for anyone, besides his late mother. But as much as he tried to push it aside he stillfelt an intense urge to protect this girl.

It was now past the sixth hour and the sunlight was fading. She eased herself to the grass and caurled up in a ball, looking up at him.

"This market must be very far." She said with heavy eyelids. He felt sorry for her, he knew the pain that awaited this girl, and he would do anything to keep her from it.

Minutes ago she was fast asleep, her curls falling over her face. Loki brushed them aside gently with his fingers and admired the girl's angelic features. He took her in his arms and walked back to the palace. What was he doing? Well, whatever it was, he wasn't going to stop now. So many years had passed but to Loki it was as if Frigga was still there. And right now he missed her greatly, she would know what to do, how to take care of this defenseless girl.

"Edna." He called for the head maid. "I need a room for the girl and arrange a maid for her, please."

10 years later

Amelia woke up when the light hit her face, her courtains let the yellow morning sunlight in slightly. After a few moments recovering from the sleep, she had her eyes wide open and a sudden smile covered her face. It was today! The day she would know Alfheim. She was so excited about traveling to another realm, she could hardly sleep that night.

She maneged to get ready in 10 minutes, light yellow dress and brown flat boots. Her blonde curls fell unruled down her shoulders down to her waist . With light steps she hurried to Loki's chambers.

"Wakey wakey!" she shouted opening his door. Not a sign of him awakening. She knew he wasn't a morning person, few times was she successful in waking him up in the morning.

"Come, come!" said the girl entering the room and closing the door after her.

"You're not going to spend this beautiful morning in bed, are you?" she stopped in front of him, the man still fast asleep.

"You are insufferable, do you know that?" she said with a sigh and fell onto bed beside him. She laid in her right side, arm folded under her head and faced him for a few minutes. Then she brought her hand to his hair. He was a handsome man, the most handsome she had ever seen. Everytime a girl commented with her about a cute boy, Amy would imediately compare him to Loki. He was her pattern of beauty. And the males in Asgard couldn't compete with him at all, at least that was her opinion. Nevertheless, it was only innocent thoughts of a girl discovering the world. She had yet not realised that his presence was becoming more alluring every day, and why she longed for his company all the time.

The quietness of the room and the peacefull face of Loki made her slowly drift into sleep again, with her hand in his cheek. It wasn't long before that that he awoke feeling the warm touch on his face. Loki wasn't surprised, it wasn't the first time she laid in his bed.

_He woke up to loud knocking on his door. Who could it be at this time? Maybe an enemy attack? As soon as opened the door small arms were around his waist. He was very surprised to see Amelia there in his chambers. He had menaged to place her in a room next to his, but had never brought her to his room. The girl was smart enough to find it on her own._

_"What's wrong?" He asked trying to untangle her from him, thinking how inappropriate that would look for a passing by servart. Not that he cared at all but the girl didn't deserve that._

_"They were there!...They ... their faces..." She said sobbing copiously._

_"Shhhhh..." He kneeled to calm her down. "It was a dream."_

_She continued crying and trying to form words to explain what she had dreamed of. It had happened before, Amy had repeated nightmares about her mother being taken form her. It was now two weeks after she was left on the garden on that evening and brought to the palace by Loki. He was still the only person she showed a bit of trust. The first days she wouldn't speak at all, only to him and Edna, who had been very caring with her._

_But tonight the dream was imensely worse, she couldn't bare the thought of it. His hands on each side of her face made her calm down a bit and she simply stared at him for several moments, drawing comfort from those deep green eyes. Loki wiped off her tears and stood taking her hand._

_"It's everything alright, Amelia. It was just a dream."_

_"Uhum" She hummed. "Wha.. no!" She said when he started walking her out of his room to the corridor. "Don't leave me there, don't...please..." She hugged him like she was being forced away from him, tighter than he thought she could. He sighed heavily._

_"You can't stay here, girl. You need to get back to your chambers, it's still a long way till dawn and you should sleep." She only cried and sobbed more to his stomach._

_He stood there for a minute, considering whatever he should do. Then hesitantly he took her in his arms and carried her to his room again, placing the girl in his bed. She snuggled into the covers and her sobs subsided. Only shiny streams of tears rolling down slowly. She cleared them off with her small hand and smiled relieved. Her eyes amazed him, how could she be so innocent? Anyone watching this scene would condemn him for welcoming a seven years old girl into his bed, but there she laid contently, like it was the best place she could ever be._

_Loki laid beside her and watched as she fastly fell asleep, no more signs of crying on her angelic face. He slept too, content to see her safe beside him._

_xx_

_From that day on, she would always come to him after a nightmare. She loved sleeping in his room. Although hers was a great and comfortble one, she hated being there alone. She missed her mother so much it hurt. She cried everynight. But he didn't let her sleep in there with him, only when she had one of her terrible nightmares and strongly refused to leave his room._

_The years passed and Amelia progressed in her studies very fast, she had a brilliant mind which amazed all the instructors in Asgard. The girl could master any subject with excelency. Loki was happy to see her doing well on school, but he could notice she wasn't a happy girl anymore, not like that day in the gardens, and he understood her. He wasn't well himself yet and his breakdown had been a long time ago. These things hurt deep and lastinly._

_He begun to do little attempts of cheering her up, taking her on a trip now and then, she loved the fields and had a passion for riding horses. He gave her a mare and would weekly give her riding lessons. She awaited eagerly for those ocasions._

_Today was the second day she spent withouht seeing Loki. Her mood wasn't the best and her head ached so much she couldn't sleep. She had asked her instructors where Loki was but the answer was not of help. They said he had gone somewhere for business and had no date of returning. She was desolated, it wasn't the same without him there. For the last 5 years it was rare a night when he wouldn't come to say goodnight and ask her how her day was. He would tell her about his and about the realms he visited in his youth. Now he rarely left Asgard, but found his ocupation on developing magic and physics studies._

_Late that night Loki came back from his tiresome travel to Vanaheim. How he hated that realm! He qickly bathed and fell dead to his bed, he thought it was too late to see Amy and she would be already asleep. He missed her badly, her gleeful face playing in his memory. He couldn't even close his eyes before his door came open and Amy entered the room. He had given her the keys in case she had her nightmares, but she shouldn't use in in any other case._

_She locked the door behind her and walked slowly to the side of his bed, with wide open eyes and an expression of a guilty child. She had used the keys in a not-nighmare ocasion._

_"Another nightmare?" He asked worried._

_She shook her head and he understood, a few tears fell down her cheeks and he motioned for her to come to his side in bed. She hastly complied and buried her face in his neck, not restraining the tears that wetted his shirt._

_"I missed you..." She said to his neck. "Where were you?"_

_He gently lifted her chin with his index finger and wiped off her tears. " I missed you too, dear Amy." Then he kissed her forehead and rested her head in his chest. "I went to Vanaheim, I am sorry I didn't tell you beforehand but I really couldn't, it was an emergency." She was a lot calmer now . He laid her head on pillow and eased himself beside her. "I will tell you about it tomorrow, now sleep." He gave her a small smile which she corresponded and closed her eyes afterwards. She slept well that night, finally at ease after seeing Loki again. He too, was very happy, coming back home had been a pleasure since Amy came to his life. She made him feel wanted, he made her feel at home._

A.N: Hello! Thank you so much for the follows, favourites and reviews! I hope you keep up with me, and please tell me what you think. Tell me if you want me to put something on this story, if you have any questions or if it isn't good. What do you think of the flashback style? Thor will come to the story soon. xx


	4. Chapter 4

Loki considered her for a while, his fingers lightly touching her rosy cheek. She was trully cute, although she was grown up and almost reaching adulthood, he still saw her as a child. His lovely child. Amy stirred a bit at his touch and he withdrew his hand, not wanting to awake her, but it was too late. She rolled a bit recovering from the sleepiness and faced him with sleepy eyes.

"Good morning." her soft voice reached his ears.

"I need to get that key back." He said with an amused smile.

"You can try haha" she smiled rubbing her eyes. "And besides, this room is too big for you to stay here on your own!"

"I enjoy solitude, you know." he said and she seemed a bit hurt. As soon as he saw it he took her hand and stroked it lightly. But I enjoy your company more, little brat." She giggled a bit and hugged him. They were incredibly close and Amy wanted to remain like that forever. His smell was so good and his body exhaled a comfortable warmth. He couldn't deny he wanted it too, but his mind kept telling him off. When did he grow a conscience?

"You're wearing your boots in my bed again, aren't you?" he asked as he felt her foot touch his leg.

"Opps. Sorry, Mr. Neat." She was the only being in all the realms he would allow to tease him in such manner. Her big green eyes saved her every time.

"Why are you here so early, anyway?" He broke the embrace and sat in bed lazily.

"Hey! Alfalheim! You promised!" She sat in bed, too, facing him.

"Oh my!" He said rubbing his forehead. "I swear I was remembering it before I slept last night."

"Oh well, we should have gone right then, when you were remembering."

"Don't worry, Amy, there's plenty of time. We're still going." He stood up then and walked to his restroom. She laid in bed again, enjoying that delicious smell of him.

\- x -

"Where are you going?" Thor asked seeing Loki and Amy walking towards the Bifrost.

"It's none of your business." Loki said dryly. Thor couldn't expect different.

"Loki, can I tell him?" She whispered and she took his silence as a yes. "We're going to Alfalheim!" She said with her usual enthusiasm.

"Are you mad?" Thor asked Loki a familiar question.

"Haven't you figured that one out yet, brother?"

"Sincerely, Amy, I don't know how you stand him." Thor said, Loki was never in the mood to talk to Thor.

"I am a fighter, you know." She said pretending it was a tough burden.

"I might as well leave you there if it's convenient." Loki said teasing her while he took her hand to hurry her up.

"You wouldn't!" She embraced his arm.

"Try me." He said with a playful tone. Both knew he was jesting, he would never let her go.

"You're still mean to Thor." She observed. He cast her a tired look and looked straight ahead again. "He has been nice to me, well, at least he is now."

_"Are you out of your mind?" Thor asked Loki, no, he more likely thundered at Loki. "You found a girl outside and now brought her here? What are you now? A nanny?"_

_"Shut up, Thor. It's none of your business." Loki didn't want to deal with Thor right now, he was too busy considering what he should do with the girl._

_"Father won't..."_

_"Don't put your father in this, he has nothing to do with my life anymore."_

_"You're right. I just hope you are not planing to use this girl for one more of your plottings."_

_Loki's rage was evident in his face but he still held it back. He didn't have to prove anything to anyone, least of all to Thor. He hated the thought of someone causing harm to the child, he was going to protect her. But Thor didn't need to know it now, he would see it and swallow his words and accusations later._

_"Shut. Up. And get out of my way I have things to do now. Much more important than listening to your lack of reasoning." And thus Loki left Thor alone in the corridor and entered the room Edna had placed the girl in._

_"Excuse me, Edna. Did she awake?"_

_"No, sir. She's been asleep since you brought her."_

_"Good." He was antecipating that as soon as she woke up she would have lots of questions and he wasn't prepared for that. "You are dismissed, Edna. Good night." The maid left the room and Loki walked to the side of her bed. She slept so peacefully, he almost wished she would never wake up, so she wouldn't suffer. Then he realized the absurdness of his thought and scolded his own mind. He wanted her alive and well. But... why? He met this girl less than a day before and he was goint to assume the responsability for her? He? Who didn't care for anything or anyone anymore, not even for himself? But what to do? As much as he thought about the matter, he couldn't come with a solution._

_'Let's see what happens next.' Was his thought for now. Then he sat on a comfy chair beside her bed and waited for her to awake, falling asleep, too, in the process. He didn't mind sleeping in a chair, he had had worse._

A.N: Thank you so much for the reviews: Wrendragongirl, Forbidden Moons, fan-de-carlisle-cullen, TheSorceressCirce


	5. Chapter 5

Walking through Alfheim wasn't very different from walking on Asgard, people would stare at the girl and boys cast her a look now and then. She was a very pretty girl, a long list of warriors were interested in her and she was only seventeen. Of course it bothered Loki immensily, he reasoned it was because he didn't want to lose her to an oaf. She would, eventually, find someone and marry. Oh, the thought made him a bit sick.

They reached the market area and there were lots of people all around.

"That is the Royal Palace of Alfheim."Loki pointed to the big castle to their right. "And there," he turned her to the left, "is where we'll see the sunset. It is beautiful."

Amy looked around trying to catch sight of everything. It was all so different, but she liked it. They continued walking to where Loki said there was a park. Loki had to be careful not to meet certain people, specially the Solensons. They'd had a huge fight in the past, when Loki was still a training warrior. And after everything he had done, none of the realms was a safe place to be. But for her, for his dear Amy, he would take the risk.

They walked peacefully, content with each other's company. Finally Amy could see the park, it was beautiful, there were different species of flowers, she had always loved flowers.

"Look, Loki!" She shouted while running in front of him. "Are those Asgeneas?"

Did she just shout his name? Oh, well, he hadn't told her not to, anyway.

"Amy." He said when he reached her side again. "Try not to shout my name, please. Or we may have problems."

"Do you've got enemies here?" She asked with wide open eyes.

"Hah, where do I not?"

Amelia knew about his crimes in the past, he had told her himself. It took him years to tell everything but when he did, she would simply say 'that's in the past." Loki didn't trust himself on that, and he tried to stop her from trusting him, but the girl wouldn't change her mind. And she was ever so angry to see how they treated him, like a criminal. Loki didn't mind at all, he didn't want simpathy from those stupid asgardians.

Simpathy was out of his reality, 200 years arested on his own and all the lie his life had been, made him shut the door to any love or simpathy. But seventeen years ago someone knocked on that door, and he slowly granted her entrance. It was difficult to learn how to deal with it, suddenly someone cared for him. And a child's care is the most pure kind there is, they love you unconditionably, they depend on you.

At first he wasn't very receiving, he would act bluntly and regret afterwards. He could be blunt, gross, mean to anyone but her. As time passed and the temporary stay of the girl became permanent, he stopped fighting it and accepted her simpathy, treating her likewise.

Time passed unoticedly and Amy was getting rather hungry.

"Loki." She said in a whisper although she didn't have to. "Hungry." They were lying on the grass in a lovely spot on the park, hidden from the street and where you could only see the sky between tree leaves.

"Very well then, let's have lunch." He stood up and offered his hand which she took and stood on her feet, shaking the dust off her dress. Then when she stopped and looked at him, he was staring with a trance face.

"Loki?" She would whisper his name every time, just to play.

"Nothing, dear, I am just recalling that day we met, you did it just like that, shaking the dust off your dress." He had a smile and despite the fact that the thought of that day brought her memories of her mother, she smiled too.

"How have you grown." He observed.

She gave him a smile and seemed thoughtful, Loki knew that look, she wanted to say something. As they walked Amy worked the gears in her head and then finally she touched his arm, making he stop.

"Thank you, Loki, for everything." She looked him in the eyes and then rose in her tip toes to kiss him on the cheek.

There they were again, so close. She pulled back and stood there looking at him, no words would fit the moment. Her eyes shifted to his lips and he froze. Was she thinking of...? No, she is just a girl...

Amy had seen people kissing on the lips before and wondered what it felt like. And Loki had the most beautiful lips she had ever seen. The thought made her breath quicken and she felt her body in fire, that was new.

When her eyes looked back at his he raised a hand to put a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"Lunch is waiting, hungry lady." He said as he placed her hand in his arm and then they walked, all the tension drifting away. Both avoiding to think of what had just happened, although both could say they quite enjoyed it.

The place was nice, Amy thought, she was loving this realm so far. The food was different but nevertheless, good. Amy was always one to eat anything, it was easy to keep her fed.

"How long till the sunset?" She asked . They sat on this bar with tables with a fair flowery roof.

"About six hours."

"What will we do next?" She was eager to see as much as she could, six hours was too little but would have to do.

"I could show you the north but I am afraid it'll be too cold for you."

"It's no problem, the cold never bothered me anyway." (I couldn't resist)

"Don't I know?" He asked and she could sense a lecture coming.

"Yes, yes, I know I exagerated that time. But I survived and it only shows how resilient I am!"

"We've had this talk." He said still finishing his lunch.

"And we agreed about that." She said still smiling.

"No, we didn't."

"Yes, we did."

"No, we didn't and you missy, don't try to trick the god of mischief."

"I have succeedded before."

"Hahaha you think you have!"

"You know I have."

"You are unsuferable!"

"And so are you!" She said imitating his tone.

"Loki?" A voice startled them while they stared at each other then both looked up to see who called him and look! it was an old friend.

"Adessa." Loki said and Amy noticed he had the worried face. Who was she?

A.N: Hello! Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites! I know this chapter is short too and I am sorry. I want to make longer chapters and I will try to. But when I write a bit of the story like this I want to post soon so you can tell me what you think:) I had a terrible day and I thought it could distract me. See you on the next chapter! :D

.


	6. Chapter 6

"Adessa." Loki said and Amy noticed he had the worried face. Who was she?

Loki stood up and nodded in akcnowledge of her, briefly.

"What a surprise! I never thought I would see you here again!" The woman's voice was loud and it annoyed Amy, actually all about her annoyed Amy. Adessa was connected to the royal family of Alfheim, she was tall and had a body many men would drool at. Her hair was dark brown and it was held in a knot with a few curls falling disarranged. Her face was ordinary, thought Amelia, She had red lisptick on, which Amy thought very showy. And most of all, she didn't like the way that woman looked at Loki.

"It's a quick trip." Loki said quite dryly. Adessa laughed a bit in a conceited way and sat herself at the same table they were. Loki sat again, clearly aware that Amy didn't like Adessa, which wasn't rare for the woman had quite a temper.

"Who is the child?" She asked gesturing to Amy. Yeah that was it, she officially didn't like the woman.

"This is Amelia of Asgard." Loki said casting a slightly amused look at Amy knowing she probably was plotting to rip Adessa's head by now.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Amelia of Asgard." Amy tried her best to give a natural smile. "And what are you two?" What a curious person she is! Amy thought.

"She's a friend." Loki wasn't very pleased with the woman's presence either.

"It's been a long time." Adessa said disregarding Amy.

"It has." Loki said.

"You have changed a lot; one could doubt you are Loki Odinson by seeing you now."

"One would be right to." He thought the news of him had spread to Alfheim, how come she didn't know?

"My father would like to see you, why don't you come visit? I still live in the same place."

All Amy could think of was 'please say no please say no'.

"I am sorry but I am afraid we don't have the time." Loki said much to Amy's relief.

"Oh, where are you going then?" *puff* her head exploded, at least in Amy's mind.

"The Gray Pond." Said Loki after a quick thought. He wasn't planning that but was the first thing that came to his mind and it was far from where they were so would have to do.

"Oh, I love the Gray Pond! And I quite fancy a walk, the weather is pleasant today."

Amy gave Loki 'The Look' and he knew Adessa noticed it. The woman didn't care, she had always been crazy for Thor but he dumped her after their first date, since then she invested in Loki. He never liked her but he couldn't lose his charming posture so he used to encourage her flirting. But that was a long ago, he was young and vain. He wasn't interested in her at all, actually, it had been a while since he'd last had a woman. He didn't feel the need to, women were annoying and vain. He couldn't stand Jane of Midgard and Sif even less, he wondered if Amy would become like them, no, not his Amy.

Recusing her company would be a difficult task if Loki were a nice man which was not the case in here, let's be honest.

"I believe we will have to recline, but it was a pleasure to meet you, Miss Woodphrey."

She had seen that coming, but she wouldn't let the chance slip away, she might never see Loki again and she had to try and get what she wanted, she always did.

"If you are sure, Odinson. I will give your regards to the Woodphrey, they'll love to know you're around."

Damn the minx, he knew she would. Her brothers were in the list of people to avoid in Alfhaim, normally he wouldn't run from a fight but he couldn't risk Amy's security and he wasn't really in the mood.

I am afraid we have to suffer her company, or I'll have to suffer her brother's and they are far worse to deal with, believe me.

Loki's voice echoed in Amy's mind. She wasn't used to this telepathy thing yet, at hearing his words she jumped and felt suddenly embarrassed, recomposing herself she thought back to him.

Alright, what a problem seeker you were, huh?

They seem to seek ME. Loki thought and offered Adessa his arm. The woman smiled victorious and Amy had a fierce look where their arms were joined, she didn't like it, why did he have to touch her?

It's the custom here, my dear, nothing more. His voice was in her mind again. Damn, he heard that.

…

A few days ago Loki had taught her the art of telepathy, but she wasn't very inclined to it. Amy had a hard time trying to get it right.

"Clear your mind" Loki said to Amy. They were seated cross legged in a quiet spot, inside the maze, they would often go there, Amy to escape from her History lessons and Loki to escape from people in general.

"It is clear." She said with eyes closed.

_Can you hear me? _Nothing.

"It clearly isn't, you're not listening to my voice."

"Speak louder then." She teased.

"You're lucky not to hear my thoughts now, brat."

"Always so lovely."

"Can you concentrate, please?"

She shut her eyes again, really trying to clear her mind, he saw her efforts and decided to try something he saw his instructors doing to those who had more difficulty, he approached her and touched her face with both his hands cupping her cheeks. She opened her eyes surprised by his gesture and met his eyes, he ran his fingers lightly over her eyelids closing them and trying his best to transfer his thoughts to her.

He had touched her many times but it still surprised her, always so gently, she loved the warmth of his hand on her skin, his thumb caressing her left cheek lightly. It was making it harder for her to concentrate like this.

He could slowly feel their thoughts connecting and tried to reach her main trace of thoughts. Then he felt it, this was different, his experience with telepathy had reached the thoughts but never the feelings, the emotions. He felt what she felt, and it felt really good, he felt how she enjoyed being with him, his touch on her skin, he wanted to withdraw his hands but found himself unable to do so, it was a strong connection they shared.

_Hello, Amy._

_Hello, Loki. It's working! _She thought excited!

_It is, I told you you could do it. Now I will withdraw my hands keep concentrating on my voice, talk to me._

She didn't want him to take his hands off and he could feel that.

_Tell me how was your morning._ Loki asked in her mind, his voice sounded clear, it was amazing!

_It was quite good, except you were not there and I had to stand Mr. Downson for hours. You know I enjoy my lessons much more when you give them. She thought with a complaining tone._

_I know, I couldn't attend this morning, sorry dear. You can open your eyes now._

And then she did, they looked at each other and she smiled so happy that it was finally happening. He smiled too, everything was so exciting with her. Amy's smile gave him the happiness he had never had.

They continued talking through the day. Few words were spoken between the two at dinner, what seemed odd for all the people around. As Amy grew up, she got acquainted with the ladies of Asgard like Sif and Fizha, Thor's wife. At first, Amy would take her meals isolated with Loki in their balcony, but as time went by Fizha started to invite Amy to take the meals in the dining room with the royalty. During her first year in the royal palace she only stayed with Loki, but at the second she started mingling. It wasn't always that Loki joined the royal meals, it depended on his moods, sometimes Amy convinced him to and sometimes he would go for himself.

Amy and Loki sat silent at the dining table, contemplating the looks of people intrigued by it. Loki wasn't one of much talking except when around Amy.

_What do you think they're thinking? _Amy asked in an amused tone.

_Maybe that we are probably in no good terms. _He thought without looking at her.

_As if! _She thought, _have we ever argued?_

Now he looked at her.

_I believe not my lady, I have an impressive patience with you, you see._

_Ha! I am a sweet of a person, that's why!_

_Yes, you do kind of look like a cup cake today with this colored dress_. Amy suppressed a laughter and pretended to be coughing. Now Loki smiled too and looked at her again.

_You'd look even better with a cherry on top of your head, my sweet Amy._

Now she couldn't hold it, Amy laughed and felt embarrassed, she blushed easily, Loki thought it very cute the way her cheeks reddened contrasting her white skin.

Everybody looked at Amy and she tried to keep serious again.

_See what you've done? _She snapped at him rather angry.

_Yes, dear. And I quite enjoyed it._

Odin looked at the pair and he knew and Loki knew he knew, and so did Amy. Odin was ready to scold the dark haired god, but he had realized a long ago how he seemed to have changed since Amy came around. Loki had closed himself in his own world of bitterness, but somehow Amy made her way into it and made it sweeter. Odin decided to overlook the pair, and both Loki and Amy were thankful that he did.

"You can read every mind you want to?" Amy asked as both laid in his bed. She went there every night and now and then she would stay the night.

"Not really." Loki answered, his eyes not leaving the book in his hands. He sat with his long legs stretched and elegantly crossed while Amy was laid on her back playing with her blond locks. "The said person has to allow it. Or…be forced to."

"How do you force it?" She turned her head to him with curious eyes.

"Am I creating a monster?" He simply said still reading.

I have noticed. His voice echoed in her mind.

"What?" She asked surprised.

I seem to have noticed that you love this bed.

So you heard me thinking that just now?

Yes.

Can you read all my thoughts from now on?

He looked at her and pondered for a while.

_I know you want to say yes but the answer is no._

_Your talent is impressive._

_Don't I know?_ She grinned widely.

_You have to lock your mind, allow it only to me. There are many others able to use telepathy around here and we don't want them in your mind._

_But how do I do that?_

_It is your mind, you are in control. Just think of it. You can allow what you wish to whoever you wish._

_Cool_!

A few more minutes passed in silence.

Loki.

Yes, dear.

"Can I stay tonight?" She asked without looking at him, her eyelids heavy with sleep.

He looked at her so tenderly, a warm feeling building in his chest as he bent down to place a soft kiss on her forehead. Her lips twitched to a satisfied smile. She raised her hand and touched his soft hair, holding him there for a second longer.

"Good night, Loki." She whispered softly, her breath causing the warm feeling in his chest to strengthen.

"Good night, my love." And then she drifted to sleep, as happy as she could be beside her most beloved person in the world, her friend, her hero, her home.

A.N: Hello! Thank you all! Please tell me what you think of the chapter? I am loving the feedback :) Also, what do you think of the telepathy?


	7. Chapter 7

The walk to The Gray Pond was not pleasent at all, Amy was burning in anger inside, how dare that annoying woman spoil her so expected trip? It should have been her the one to hold Loki's arms, the one to talk to him all the time, it was her day with Loki, it was not fair!

Loki wasn't satisfied either, he could sense Amy's disapproval and it hurt him, he wanted to make it her day, her special trip. And always he did what he wanted, right?

"And then he left. Like father always says, the ones who stay are the one who deserve it." Adessa continued telling about... what was it? Well, who cares?

_Don't worry Amy, we're almost there._

_Hmmf_. Was her answer.

_I am sorry_. He said with a sorrowful look at her and she melted.

_It's all fine_. She smiled shortly at him; he always got her with those eyes.

"It was of an ancient-of-somewhere, Mr. Watfudgheduff, or something."

Amy and Loki stopped and turned their eyes to Adessa immediately at hearing the name.

"What name did you just say?" Loki asked very curiously.

...

"Watf...ugue..ff" Said the girl.

"Hmm, that won't do." Said Thor.

Loki and Thor had been looking for the girl's origin since she came to the palace, but hadn't found much. She kept saying she came from a small village called Oliebs, but no one in there knew of her, no relatives, no friends, nothing. She had said a few names but none of the people she knew. The people thought she was crazy, Thor thought she was lying, Loki believed her.

"Think further." Said Thor with no measure of kindness. He gave her a paper and pencil but she only stared at it. She was ashamed she hadn't leant how to read and write yet, it only made her cry more. "Someone must have sent her, she's a liar."

"Shut up, Thor." Loki said with anger towards his not-brother as he went to hold the sobbing seven year old girl into his arms. She hugged his neck strongly and sobbed into his shoulder. He ran his hand through her hair and soon she was calm again, her sobs subsided and he laid her in her bed.

"It's ok, don't mind that gross air headed man."

"You...believe me?" She asked with a weak voice.

"I do."

"Thank you." She sniffed again and held his hand, "You're very kind, Sir."

"You wouldn't say that if you knew me, child."

"Watfudgheduff." She said and soon she was surprised she could remember it.

"Wow, that's an odd name, I am not surprised you couldn't remember it."

"Watfudgheduff, Watfudgheduff..." she kept saying so she wouldn't forget it again. It was the only surname she could remember, her mother said it was her father's.

"Sleep now, don't you worry about it anymore." Loki said covering her small body with a blanket. Then he made to leave but she held his hand tightly.

"No...Don't leave..." she pleaded and he couldn't deny her it. He looked around thinking about the weirdness of that situation, a former prisoner, a monster, beside such an angelic girl, a child. He took his seat beside her in bed and waited patiently until she was asleep. She was alone, abandoned by her family, he could relate to that. His mind had a million thoughts running through it but the main one and the one he feared most was 'I will protect you, little one.'

...

"Mr. Watfudgheduff, do you know about him?" Adessa asked.

"I have heard." Loki said without taking his eyes off Amy, she was paralyzed. They had searched in the whole of Asgard and had not found a clue about this name, even she had thought herself crazy.

"Can you tell me more about him?" Loki was very interested in every detail he could get.

"I don't know about him, I only know he was a citizen of nowhere, father said no one really knows where he was from."

"Was? What happened to him?" Amy asked with her characteristic curiosity and big eyes.

"I don't know that either, but they speak of him as in the past, one can take his own conclusions."

Loki could go talk to Adessa's father, he certainly had more to tell about it.

"There it is!" Adessa exclaimed joyfully at seeing the pond. "Oh! It's the best season for it! Come; let's take some of its water!" She ran to the pond side leaving Amy alone with Loki, at last.

"It's him." Amy said.

"I could be."

"We agreed a long ago that there's not a chance someone has that name and isn't even related to the man that may be my father." It was an odd name.

"She doesn't know much about him but her father may do. I plan on talking to him but I believe it can wait a day."

"No! Let's go there!" Amy exclaimed exalted.

"Shhh.." He said placing his hands gently in both sides of her head and then brought her to a hug. "I don't want to risk your security, her family and ... Odin's are rivals from a long age, they won't be happy to see me and neither will they share any information, I am afraid."

"But..." She could only say into his chest.

"I will talk to Thor and Odin." He said pulling off to look her in the eyes again, "We will talk to him and we will see what secrets lie in your past, my dear Amelia Watfudgheduff."

She had no doubt he would, Amy believed him, always had and always would. Still in his arms she started feeling a breeze blowing and making her hair wave.

"It's really a wonderful view." she said admiring the Gray Pond. "What's with the water?"

"The founts of Alfheim are full of a rare kind of basalt; it does no harm, only colors the water. There is a huge concentration of this mineral in this pond, more than in all the other around."

"That's so cool! I want to touch it!" Of course she would, Amelia was one to poke everything with a stick, his curious girl.

They hung around the Gray Pond for a long time, at least it felt like it to Amy. Adessa was beside Loki again, touching, flirting...aah she had that feeling burning inside her, she had never felt it before, what was it?

Finally Loki came to sit beside her on the grass.

"Let's take our leave, I can't stand that woman any longer."

_Really? I thought you were enjoying it_. She thought angrily. Well, she didn't intend for him to hear it but her anger made her lose mind control and he heard it clearly.

"Why did you isolate yourself here?" He asked not letting her know he heard her thoughts.

She didn't have to answer, he could feel it, telepathy with her was always especial, he could feel her feelings and he felt it now, she was jealous.

_You don't have to be jealous, Amy_. He slid his hand to touch hers, like he never had before. They slowly intertwined their fingers, heat emanating from each hand. Her breath quickened again, like it lately did when she was very close to him.

"I'm not..." She started saying but then his hand was on her face, caressing her cheek softly. He caressed her hair and her neck, she closed her eyes and let herself sink into the contact, it felt amazing, for both of them. Then he leaned into her and surprised her with his hot breath on her ear.

"You own my heart." Her heartbeat raced, he could hear her panting and it made him mad, he wanted to lie her down in the grass and kiss her soft lips, he wanted to hold her in his arms forever. Are you out of your mind? He thought only to himself. He couldn't do that, it was Amy! His Amy! He didn't want to scare her so he pulled away gently, and she hugged him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I ..." She said nervously playing with the buckle on his coat. "I like it when you get this close to me."

He had to break the contact or he wouldn't control himself, he needed to take a safe distance. Kissing her again on top of her head he stood up and offered her his hand, she took it and they walked away from the pond, not even bothering with Adessa, there was only the two of them, only each other in their world. They didn't need anything else.

Tension dissipated slowly but the feeling that something was happening remained in both their minds, Loki was worried, and Amy was amazed. He knew what was happening, and he dreaded the thought of hurting her innocent heart, no, it would be perfect, he would make it perfect to her. Or at least it was his wish.

The sunset in Alfheim was really stunning, Amy loved Asgard's more, though. They talked and laughed relishing in the easiness of the moment. Both thinking there was no better place to be in all the realms.

A.N: Hello! hmm how was it? What do you think of Loki and Amy's interactions? Please tell me I am extremely curious! ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Coming back to Asgard was way easier for Amy, with Loki's arms wrapped protectively around her she didn't have anything to fear. It had been a tiring day and Amy got tired very easily. They thought she had some kind of disease because asgardians were usually very resistant, but they got her tested and found nothing. Loki put her to bed after dinner and went to talk to Odin and Thor.

"The girl isn't crazy, after all." Thor said after hearing Loki's report.

"A citizen of nowhere." Odin started. "I should know this man if he truly exists, unless he's from none of the realms."

"That doesn't make any sense, and you don't know everything, you wish." Loki said. "I am going back there tomorrow; I need to speak to Sioc."

"I am going with you." Thor said, "If they still have the past at heart you'll need more than your silver tongue to get to talk to the Woodphreys."

"I don't need your help, Thor." Of course.

"You take him." Odin said with his usual demanding tone. "I'll send a messenger to Sioc, he shall receive you."

"We leave in the morning." Loki said leaving the room.

"Do you think it's going to happen?" Thor asked his father as soon as Loki left their presence.

"It's only a matter of time." Said Odin shortly. "If that's not already on."

It was only lately that they started noticing how close Loki and Amy had become. When she was a child they wouldn't pay much attention to their relationship, if all to criticize the fallen prince, how come he is now tutor of a child? But she was all grown up now, their closeness showed it all, it was clear to Odin that the girl harbored feelings for Loki and it was evident how her presence had changed him. Loki didn't have the same empty look anymore; he didn't look like a lost man. He tried to hide his affections but it was easy for his once called father to notice it. He wasn't sure about the outcome of it, though. Could Loki really have changed his cold heart enough to love someone? Would he end up hurting the innocent girl? Well, Odin could only wait and see.

Loki was worn out; he fell asleep as soon as he fell into bed. But it wasn't long before he started hearing voices in his mind, at first a mess of voices talking, screaming, laughing, he couldn't make out what they were saying. And then a voice started to excel the others and he woke up in a start, sitting in bed as sweat ran down his forehead.

"Amy." He whispered and in half a second he was beside Amy's bed. He climbed into bed and called her name, she was having a nightmare.

"No!" She screamed still drowned in sleep. "No, no, no..." And then the 'no's turned into whispers while she sobbed.

"Amy, wake up. Wake up, my dear." He placed his hand behind her hair and raised her gently into a sitting position and the she woke up. It took her a moment to figure out what was happening, to tell reality from dream. And then she leant into Loki's chest and cried desperately.

"It's ok, it's ok I am here. I am here with you. No one will harm you." He said as she cried, it hurt him to see her in this state, he would fight to death whoever caused her pain but he couldn't protect her from her nightmares. It made him feel weak.

Long minutes passed until her sobbing stopped, she held his shirt strongly with one hand, he gently took it and caressed the small hand. Amy looked up at him, her eyes still teary. She had something in her stare, an intensity that startled Loki. He stared back at her with such tender he was sure he had never shown.

Then Amy shifted into a kneeling position beside him, placing both her hands in his raven hair. She caressed it and felt him leaning into her touch, he could feel it too, she thought. While he had his eyes closed she pressed her lips into his, slowly and softly.

It took him a second to realize what was happening, she was kissing him, Amy was kissing him.

It was as if a thousand thunders landed on her heart at the moment their lips touched, Amy had never felt something so strong and intense. And so good. She placed a second kiss on his lips, never wanting to stop it.

Loki was fighting with his conscience when the second kiss came and knocked out his any thoughts, he couldn't think anymore, only feel, and he wanted to feel more. He responded to her kiss just as softly, his lips moved in slow motion, teaching her the way through it. He raised his hand to her face and caressed her hair while planting small kisses on her cheek now. His other hand helped her to his lap and then his lips were on hers again, this time with uncontrollable passion. She seemed to have gotten the hangs of it, so delicate, so softly, so innocently. Her legs on each side of him, her hands on his chest, his hands on her hair and thigh and his lips on hers. It was all like it was meant to be, like both were designed to be with each other.

They parted after a while and she rested her forehead on his. Panting loud and breathing heavily. He was breathless too, and realized he had his hand on her bare thigh. He withdrew it fast as if he had touched something scalding hot and couldn't help feeling guilty.

She noticed how his expression changed and looked down at his hand, now hanging in the air. Amy took his hand and kissed and then she put it back on her thigh. He watched her with surprised eyes. Loki ran his other hand up her back to her hair and captured her lips with his again. She complied; there was nothing she wanted more than his kiss, his touch.

Slowly he touched her lips with his tongue, it surprised her, she hadn't seen that coming. Amy had no experience at all with kissing, she had seen people kissing before but the tongue detail was new. After a few more chaste kissed he put his tongue again but could only lick her closed lips.

"Open, my dear." He whispered going hungrily for another kiss and then she did, she parted her lips slightly and felt his tongue touch hers slow and softly. If felt like heaven. Amy couldn't repress a moan and Loki took it as approval to continue.

Loki taught her how to kiss, just like he had taught her so many other things. But never something like this, they had never been so close and it had never felt so good. It wasn't Loki's first kiss, evidently, but it felt like it. He realized he had never truly enjoyed a kiss before that day, he had never given a true kiss and he had never loved someone as intensely as he loved Amelia, his Amy.

A.N: Hello! I couldn't wait for the kiss! How was it? Please tell what you think :)

I would like to apologize for my grammar mistakes. I try my best to do it but I haven't been exactly fine lately and I write as an escape, you know. I can't' focus more and I am sorry if it's poorly written and difficult to understand.

NOTE: I have been edidting and fixing that.


	9. Chapter 9

Amy didn't want it to stop and neither did Loki, but both needed to breathe after such a long kiss. They parted panting and Amy rested her forehead on his again, breathing heavily into his mouth. After a while recovering from the intensity of the moment, Amy pulled away enough to look Loki in the eyes. His hands were on her waist and she felt every bit of him, every contact and most of all, she could feel his eyes telling her something. There was no telepathy, no words, and no moves. Only the eyes were enough. Amy stared back at him wordlessly and licked her lips, tasting the remaining taste of him in them. The intense look soon turned into a softer one, the way she smiled shyly made him smile widely and he brought her to a hug, a tight and long hug.

"Stay tonight." She whispered in his ear. She was driving him mad. Loki realized then that she was still on his lap and turned her so that both were lying on the bed, facing each other.

"Of course, I'll stay." He caressed her cheek and she closed her eyes.

"I didn't dream of my mother tonight. It was you; they wanted to take me away from you." Her eyes started to water immediately. "I was alone and I cried for you." Her tears fell freely to the pillow.

"I am here." Loki said embracing her tightly again. "I am never leaving you, my dear. Never."

"Promise?" He was lost, completely lost. He was walking an unknown road, feeling new things, battling with his inner self that kept telling him that he'd hurt her.

"I promise. I'll be with you till the end." He had tears in his eyes, he had truly meant those words and would do anything to keep them.

"I love you, Loki." She had a bit of shyness in her voice and face.

"And I you, my Amy." He kissed her hair and they laid there, drinking in each other's presence. It was all so new, suddenly.

"Did I do that right?" Amy asked innocently. She knew he had probably kissed lots of women in his life and she was nothing compared to them, she was just a kid, a brat.

"Perfectly."

"You certainly have-" He didn't let her finish.

"No, I haven't." He said positioning himself on top of her and kissing her lips once more.

"Amelia Watfudgheduff, I am a millennia year old, but the last ten years were the ones I truly lived, I truly enjoyed, because you were there. You came into my dark and bitter world and you made it a comfortable home. You make me wish for the next day just to get to see you smile again. Yes, I have kissed other women, empty, meaningless kisses. I had never really kissed someone until tonight, I had never loved someone until you came, you sweet little brat." Amy smiled through tears, she couldn't believe her ears, it was a dream, she thought.

"My brat." He said caressing her face and then he kissed her again, softly.

"Do you ever have nightmares, Loki?" She asked and he rolled back on his spot in bed, still holding her hand.

"Yes." A pause. Amy wasn't sure he wanted to speak of it right now until he spoke again. "Those days, months, years in the dungeons." He said facing the ceiling. "Sometimes I dream that I am back there. Those walls…" He closed his eyes almost in pain. "You never know if it's day or night. If it's been a day, two, a week or a month. You get to hate your own thoughts because that's all you hear all the time, and there's no escape."

"Don't think of it anymore." Amy said hugging him and turning his face to her. "You'll never be alone again, not if I am there, and I will always be there. We will live forever together and count the years and millennia." She kissed his cheek and then his lips. He had hope, something he didn't even remember how it felt like. Living ages with his Amy, that was all he wanted.

"We will." He whispered back.

He hugged her and both fell into a peaceful sleep.

A.N: Hello! I am so sorry for the shortness of this chapter but I wanted to upload it soon! Thank you so much for the follows and favourites! I am surprised and very happy! :D Please tell me what you think?


	10. Chapter 10

Amy awoke with a soft and featherly touch on her forehead. She slowly opened her eyes to see Loki seatting, already fully dressed beside her in bed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to awake you." He said with a smile she knew well.

"Of course you didn't!" She smiled and stretched in bed like a tiny cute cat. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Yes. That's why I woke you up, I am going to Alfheim again."

"Let me go, too!" She said sitting in bed.

"No, dear. You must stay. I am not sure of what the outcome of this trip might be and I can't risk your safety."

"What about yours? Will you be fine?"

Loki held her into his chest. "I'll be here with you by the end of the day." He kissed her forehead and stood off of bed to put on his cloak. Amy stood in bed in front of him to fix his collar and caressed his face, this arrengement put her at almost the same height as him, only a bit taller. Her eyes stopped at his lips and she remembered the passion they'd shared the night before, suddenly she wanted more.

"Kiss me again?" She asked resting her forehead in his.

"You don't even have to ask." Then his lips were on hers, soft and warm. He wrapped his arms around her waist to close the distance between them and she involved her arms around his neck. After a few minutes he planted small kissed on her forehead and nose, and then on her neck. That was when she giggled. He was used to other reactions to that.

"It tickles!" He chuckled and kissed her one last time on the lips.

"I will miss you, Loki." Amy said getting back to the warm covers which still held his scent. She loved it.

"Take care, you brat." He said with his usual smirk and left the room. She was still exploding from happiness. He had kissed her, touched her in ways he had never before. Loki had always been considerate with her, always a gentleman. She couldn't imagine her life without him anymore, no; no one could ever tear them apart. She closed her eyes and remembered the time when they tried to take her from him. A shiver ran down her spine. That was the worst that had ever happened to her since her mother left her.

...

Amelia was 8; one year around the palace had seemed like a decade. She waited for her mother to come get her every day. She had that hope still. Not once they saw the girl smiling, except when she met Loki. He didn't understand why the girl wanted to be around him, no one had ever wanted it before. But Loki couldn't deny he enjoyed it, the girl had a brilliant mind and always had many questions about everything. Amelia felt comfortable around him.

"Why are you here again? Shouldn't you be on your lessons or something?" Loki asked when she entered the library to find him.

"Do you wish me to leave, Sir?" she asked looking down.

"Come; let's read if that's what you want." He couldn't bear to see her sad look of rejection.

"I still can't understand them fully, Sir." She said taking a seat beside him on the sofa.

"It's no problem, I can help you. These ones are about Asgard history, and these other ones are about physics. Which one?"

"Physics!" She said with enthusiasm.

"Do you even know what physics are?" He asked amused.

"I know it has to do with gravity and construction of matter."

"And how, pray tell, do you know that?"

"I came here the other day when I had a free period and tried to read one of those."

He could see so much of himself on that girl.

"And is that why you came here now? Do you have a free period?"

"No." She answered a biting her lip. "I came to see if you were here."

She never ceased to surprise him.

"Why?" He couldn't really understand why someone would seek for his company.

"I like your company, Sir. You're nice to me. And you teach me things."

Nice? AM I NICE? Loki couldn't believe it. He didn't intend on befriending the girl, he only tried to save her life. Well... why was that? Maybe he ... cared for her?

The silence of the library was disturbed by Odin and a bunch of guards breaking and entering like there was a war taking place.

Loki simply moved his eyes in the direction of the sound; he was not one of alarming himself. Amy, in the other hand, had her eyes wide open and a startled face, her body shaking noticeably from the startling sound.

"Take the girl." Odin ordered and the soldiers made for Amelia's direction but Loki stood up and shielded her from them.

"There's no need to fret, Loki, we're simply protecting her." Said Odin.

"From what, exactly?"

"You." Odin was right; for once he had to agree. He couldn't deny he was a dangerous being and a monster. Not even he trusted himself.

"No!" Amelia cried. Loki looked at her with worry and found her struggling to free herself from the soldier's grip. "Let me go, please!" The soldier who held her looked at Odin and he nodded. As soon as she was free Amelia ran to Loki and hugged him tightly and sobbed loudly.

Loki was as taken aback by her reaction just as Odin.

"She remains with me, what I do or not is not of your concern anymore." Loki spat angrily at Odin. "I don't know what makes you think you have the right to come and decide the destiny of this girl." Loki then used his magic to teleport both of them to the maze, where they had been about a year ago.

He knelt in front of her and looked into her teary eyes.

"Why did you make such a scene?"

"I am sorry, I thought they'd take me away from you." She still had a few tears rolling down.

"Amelia..." He sighed heavily. "It'd be better for you to stay with better people. They can make you a lady..." He couldn't say anything more; she held into his neck so strong he gasped for air.

"No..." She cried. "Please, they don't like me. They look at me like I am a creep, an outcast. They gossip about the abandoned girl." She cleaned her face from her tears. "You are the one that treats me as an equal."

Silence. She was slightly ashamed of saying those things and he was wondering when he had done what she mentioned.

He looked her in the eyes and saw a lost child, he could understand her feelings, he felt the same way a long time ago. He had'd had no one there to comfort him. To understand that all he wanted was acceptance. He wanted to be there for her, he would be.

"I won't let them take you." He said assuredly. Her smile made him happy, happier than in ages. "Now, shall we go back to our physics reading?"

"Yes!" She said in a jump.

...

Loki, Thor and The Warriors Three were on their way to Alfheim. Loki hated their company, most of all because all of them hated him, except for Thor.

"Like the old times!" Said Thor excited.

"Shut up, Thor." said all the three.

"That's the spirit." Said Loki.

As soon as they arrived at the realm the team went straight away to Sioc, whom already awaited for them.

"So, I've been told to expect visitors." Said Sioc.

"It's a brief visit." Thor said.

"Let me deal with this, Thor." Loki said dryly.

"I am looking for information I believe you have. About Mr. Watfudgheduff."

"What of him?"

"Who exactly is or was him?"

"I am afraid I can't help with that, Odinson." Loki's eyes were almost turning red of anger but he controlled it. "There is a book he wrote, no one really knows where it is, or if it really exists. There's a legend that says he found a secret involving the apples, the ones for immortality. A secret that can bring an end to all the realms. He was sworn of death and disappeared completely.

"How long has it been?" Thor asked much to Loki's annoyance.

"Less than 20 years, I believe."

"How do you know all of this while no one else knows?" Loki asked suspiciously.

"Always suspicious." Sioc said. "I was arrested once for being mistaken as him. Those insolents paid a high price for it. But, now tell me, why the interest?

"It's a personal matter." Loki said "Of great relevance."

"I've heard the book was in possession of the Frost Giants. But they were destroyed together with it." Loki froze; Alfheim was unaware of his crimes against Jotunheim and even of his true heritage. "There's a secret council seeking for it still, I doubt they shall find it."

"I thank you for your help, Woodphrey. Excuse us."

Loki had a lot in his mind now. If it was true, if the Frost Giants had the book, he had been responsible for the destruction of it. Or maybe there was a chance the book had been preserved. He had to do something, He had to think.

As soon as The Aesir left Alfheim Sioc contacted the council.

"They are from Asgard, the girl must be there, in the royal palace to be more exact."

A.N: Hello! Thank you again for all the support! I hope you like the turn it's taking, I love feedback, please review :)


	11. Chapter 11

"What are you reading?" Loki surprised Amy with his sudden question. He liked to see her wide opened eyes when he surprised her. Amelia was sat under a tree, legs crossed. She was wearing a light blue dress and brown boots, she loved those.

"You're back!" She shifted into a side sitting position while he sat next to her on the grass.

"I haven't read this book yet, is it good?" He asked jokingly

"The best ever!" She said and touched his face, her touch causing him to relax immediately. The day had been weary and dull but now everything was perfect. He was with his Amy. After a long sigh of satisfaction he took his hand and kissed it.

"I missed you, my love."

Amelia blushed at the word. He had never called her my love; it felt so good and strange. He noticed and caressed her red cheeks.

"You seem surprised."

"I am. You never called me that before."

"Don't you like it?" He asked, obviously knowing the answer.

"I love it." She said with emotion in her eyes.

"And besides, I remember telling you last night that I love you. Do you believe me, Amy?" He had a very serious and worried look.

"Yes." She didn't know what to say to that. She had always believed him. "I always believe you."

Loki had never in his entire life said those words. He had never been so true when he said them to Amy and he knew she believed him.

"I know." He held her close to his chest. A few minutes passed and realization hit Loki's mind.

"Here was where I saw you for the first time." He said with a chuckle. "You were right there playing with butterflies." He heard her giggle in his embrace. "And then you stumbled and fell."

"Did you help me?" She raised her head to ask him?

"No. But you were standing again in seconds."

"I don't remember much of that day." She said a bit sad with the thought of her mother leaving her.

"We made it to the maze and you found the way out incredibly fast." He tried to cheer her up.

"Because I am awesome!" She played.

"You are." He would normally disagree just to tease her but not today. "And then you fell asleep right where you are now, under this very tree. Curled up like a tiny cat."

"An abandoned cat." She said with teary eyes. He pulled her into his lap and held her tight.

"No, no, you were never abandoned." He heard her sniff and took her face in both hands. "I found you and I'll always be with you." She only cried more. He didn't understand, he wanted to comfort her. Seeing the hurt in his eyes Amy hugged him extra tightly and said 'thank you 'thank you' 'thank you' many times.

"Why are you thanking me, my dear?" He tried to meet her eyes.

"You saved me, you gave me a home and you loved me. I am most thankful that I have you. I don't how I would live if I didn't have you. I have so much fear someone will tear us apart I couldn't bear it." She sobbed.

"Shhh.." He calmed her. "It's not going to happen. I won't allow it."

"I love you so much, Loki. I have loved you since that day in here." She looked him in the eyes "But now... now it's different..." She lowered her gaze with shame. How would she express that? And needed she do it? He lifted her chin with his fingers, gently and smiled at her. He knew what she meant but he needed to hear it, to feel it.

"Different how?"

"I feel like I am bonded to you." She said hesitantly. "The way you look at me lately makes me dizzy with a warm feeling that I can't explain. I think of you all the time and I just want to be with you. I like the way you touch me and I want to touch you. I want to kiss you."

"Then kiss me." He said with intense passion in his eyes that was the look she spoke of, the look that sent chills down her spine. They were so close she could feel his hot breath on her mouth. Slowly she touched his lips with hers and then he took the leading, slow at first and then more passionate and deep. She moaned softly when he touched her tongue with his. The taste of him was addictive, was delicious. She could only kiss him all day.

"Thank you, Amelia." He said breathless when they pulled away a few inches. "For saving my life" She gave him a puzzled look and he went on "You came into my life and you made it worth living. You gave it meaning and joy. I enjoy living since I met you, and now I love it, I have never been so happy and I would do anything to keep you. I know I don't deserve it." She started to protest but he didn't let her. "No, I really don't deserve your love; I don't deserve you, my dear. I have made so many mistakes, caused so much damage, all I deserve is to spend my days in solitude and grief. But then you come and give me love, gratuitous love."

"They have built it inside you, the conception that you don't deserve love, but those people don't know you and no one can judge. No one knows you as I do, The Loki I know deserves all the love and affection in the world."

"You are too innocent, my love." He smiled and kept caressing her hair. She laid her head on his chest again and felt the cold wind blow, lifting the leaves in small swirls.

"Tell me of Alfheim. What have you found?"

"It looks like there is a book Mr. Watfudgheduff wrote with a deadly secret..."

Then he told her all about the meeting with Sioc and how the Frost Giants may be involved. They went to have lunch together and the rest of the day Amy spent having lessons while Loki congregated the whole league of investigations of Asgard. Odin was using his influences to contact all the realms for information about the man.

When everybody had retired and Asgard was falling asleep a visitor came demanding to speak to King Thor.

"I beg your pardon, Sir, but it is late and the King has retired for the day." Said the palace's handmaid.

"It is a matter of great importance. But I can wait till tomorrow."

The visitor refused to identify himself and went away, promising to come back in the morning.

A.N: Hello! Fluffy, huh? So, things are about to get a bit turbulent and I thought of letting Amy and Loki having this night, what do you think? Leave your thoughts, please! Love xx


	12. Chapter 12

"Do you know what's the longest of all the words in our language?" Amelia asked Loki suddenly claiming his attention again. Both were lost in thought before she started the conversation. Loki was worried about the damn book.

"I don't think so." He replied turning his attention to her. She was lying on her stomach on his bed while suporting her face in both hands, big blue eyes shone with happiness. She loved learning new things. He moved from his desk to his small fridge and served two slices of cake in one single plate. Taking two forks, he sat on the edge of the bed and Amy shifted to seat cross legged and facing her... well, that was still to be discussed.

"The largest known protein, it also has the longest IUPAC name which starts with 'methionine...' and ends with '...isoleucine' and contains about 1.5 thousand letters in between." She said taking one fork and smiling at the plate.

"I thought I'd hear you pronounce it." Loki teased.

"You over estimate me." She laughed and took a generous piece of cake into her mouth. "I absolutely love this cake!"

"I know you are perfectly capable of pronouncing any word in the world and with a so soft voice that would cause jealousy in half this realm, and, yes, I happen to know you love this cake that's why I asked Edna to arrange it."

"Thank you." She leaned and kissed his cheek in a chaste and joyful display of affection. Loki felft incredibly good around this girl, she was his safe haven.

"You're most welcome, Amelia of Asgard."

They finished their snack while talking about the most diverse things. Amy told him of her new learnings and theories and he was very glad to hear her ideas. There never was someone he could talk this freely. As time flew away and Amy started to feel sleepy, he stood and pulled her with him to the restroom where both brushed their teeth, something they were used to doing together every now and then.

Amy washed her face and Loki offeded her a small towel to dry herself. After finishing with her teeth and face she started joining her hair back to braid it, but Loki stopped her, gently placing his hands on hers.

"Allow." He whispered to her ear. The playful Loki that had split water on her was gone, a much more intense one took his place. The sound of his voice so soft and seductive, the touch of his hands on hers, the way his fingers brushed the delicate skin of her neck and the feeling of his warm fresh breath on her ear... it was almost too much. She nearly forgot how to breathe, let alone speak. Amy simply nodded and let Loki lead her to his bed, positioning her in front of him in the middle of the large bed.

She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch, a pleasured sigh left her mouth and Loki almost lost it. He focused his attention to his task, slow and carefully finishing her braid and wrapping a shiny ribbon at the end of it.

"Did you like it?" He asked wrapping his arms around her and pressing his chest to her back. Amy smiled and said yes, her voice only a whisper. Slowly she desintangled herself from his arms and turned to face him.

"You look stunning, my princess."

"Except that I'm not a princess." She said resting her head on his chest.

"You're right, you're already a queen, my queen." He kissed her head lovingly. "You rule my heart."

"And what are you to me, Loki?" He tried to catch her eyes and she raised her head to face him. "I mean, are we... lovers?" She asked uncertain of what to say. He thought for a moment, he wasn't expecting the question but it made sence that she should ask. Amelia was too innocent to undestand the meaning of lovers, at least she didn't undestand it like people did, in general.

"I want to be with you, Amy." He said with his most serious, but tender look. "I want to live beside you for the rest of my life."

"I want that too, I can't imagine living apart from you."

"Will you marry me, Amy?" His eyes were a sea of greeness she could get lost in, his gaze so intense and loving, her breathing quickened at the proximity og him and his last words.

"Of course!" She said releasing a few tears that escaped her bight blue eyes, tears of happiness, something she had never experienced before. "I've never been this happy, Loki. I love you, so much."

He quickly kissed her, telling her through his kiss how much he loved her. His little girl had grown a lot indeed, her lips moved slowly caressing his until he ran his hand to her hair, pulling her even closer to him, kissing her more passionately. The neat braid he'd made was now a bit disarranged but they couldn't care less. Now there was only this, only Amy and Loki. As they parted, both panting, he traced her lower lips with his thumb while caressing her cheek. A preoccupation danced inside his head, could he really protect her and keep her safe? Was he being selfish and ruining such an innocent life by allowing this relationship to continue?

A.N: Yes, I'm still alive. I'm terribly sorry for the long delay. I had a really bad time in life and couldn't bring myself to concentrate. Your reviews and follows have encouraged me to continue the story, thank you so much, I hope you'll bear with me. Love xx


	13. Chapter 13

"Loki stayed awake for a long time. He only stared at his lovely Amy, his angel. Her face while she slept was a stunning sight, her mouth forming a slight smile. She had cried when he asked her to marry him, tears of happiness. That overwelmed him with happiness too. Loki never thought he would come to care so much for someone. He traced his fingers on her delicate cheeks. Right now all he could see was the girl he found on the gardens 10 years in the past. A child, innocent and beautiful. He was so close to her, closer than he had been to anyone in ages. He hadn't had any women either, he didn't want to. After so many years in prision there was nothing he really wanted, nothing worth any efforts. Not that he would have problems finding a female companion, but his solitude fit him too well. But now...now he felt it again. He wanted it, he needed. His body asked for things his mind wouldn'd allow him. Amelia wasn't even 18 yet, she was innocent and seemed quite safe from sexual desires. Loki, however, wasn't. And this closeness did nothing to help.

"Hi." Amy said sweetly, starting Loki who was lost in thought, you know.

"Sorry, did I awake, my dear?" He focused on her face trying to make up her expression. She smiled and reached to kiss him, their lips met briefly but lovingly, as always.

"Can't you sleep?" She asked laying back on her side facing him.

"Hmm, thoughts running through my head."

"Tell me, what bothers you?" No, he couldn't talk to her about this, it was too soon. He was afraid he would scare her away from him. "Loki, you are worring me, what's wrong. You can talk to me." She reached to touch his face and he relaxed into her hand.

"Don't worry about me, sweetie. It's all right."

"Don't lie to me, I always notice." She didn't sound angry, Amy knew that he was probably trying to protect her from something, that was his first instinct, after all. At least towards her. Only towards her, let's be honest.

"I don't lie to you, Amy. It's really all right, no reason to worry." She simply stared at him, her eyes held a soft look and slowly he felt more willing to tell her. She wouldn't give up anyway. And besides, they were partners now, partners share everything.

Loki took her hand and kissed it before starting to talk.

"This is not going to be easy..." He looked up to the ceiling and exhaled loudly. "I was just..hmm thinking about how I sometimes feel around you. You are a beautiful young woman and you love me, you fall asleep in my arms." Amy listened attently but she didn't get why he was saying all this. He decided to be clearer then. "I'm talking of sexual desires, Amy." That was it. Amelia's eyes widened and blushed so much she could swear all her blood ran to her face. She blinked rapidly trying to gather her thoughts again.

"You don't have to be scared, my dear." He said with a soft smile, he always thought it so cute when she blushed.

"I'm..um..I'm not scared." She touched her face trying to cover her blush. Loki reached for her hand and looked fiercely into her eyes.

"Amy. You know I would never, never, do you wrong. I would rather die than see you being abused in any way." She wrapped her arms around him in a second, impulsively hugging him so strong he felt surprised.

"I know, Loki. I know." She whispered into his neck. She kissed him and laid back on her side, their faces inches away. They were breathing into each other's mouth and both closed their eyes relieving in the sensations that their proximity caused. Slowly Amy ran her hand down his chest and brought it to his side, sliding it until she touched the hem of his trousers. Loki's breath caught in his throat and he groaned. Her hand made contact to the bare skin of his hip and back. An explosion of sensations ran through him and he felt his arousal growing. Quickly his hand stopped hers. He was panting loudly and it took him all his strenght to be able to stop her.

"Amy..." He trailed off.

"I feel...things too, Loki." She closed the distance between them and touched her forehead to his. "I want to touch you."

Loki was trying really hard to find his resistance but wouldn't do, he groaned again and covered her with his body claiming her mouth with passion and desire. They touched tongues ever so softly while Amy resumed her inexperient explorations. She touched his back raising his shirt so she could feel his skin. Loki broke the kiss and locked his eyes with hers for a moment before he started planting soft kisses on her neck. Each kiss causing her to shiver in pleasure. Her moans took over him and he grew so hard it hurt. Instintively he rocked over her and she moaned louder, feeling the atrict on her lower parts. She had never felt anything like this before, something was growing inside her and she wanted it, oh, so bad!

"Amy..." Loki groaned her name, he knew he had to stop, he had to stop it now. He brought his face to the pillow burying his face right beside her and groaning in frustration as he caught her hands and lifted them off him, placing their joined hands to the bed and intertwining their fingers.

"Loki...please..." A wave of preocupaion crashed over him, had he pushed too far? He was ready to apologise when she whispered again.

"Please, don't stop."

A.N:oops


	14. Chapter 14

"Amy, we can't." Loki said in a pleading tone. He was still lying on top of her, hands in hands.

"Why?" Amy asked. "You said you wanted it." She felt a flush of shame through her, of course she wasn't doing it right because of her inexperience.

"I do, my angel, so much." He raised his head to look her in the eyes and planted a soft kiss on her lips. "I am just trying to protect you, from myself." He traced his fingers on her face, he loved how she closed her eyes when he caressed her, drinking in the feeling.

"You will never harm me." She whispered.

"I am most greatful for your trust, my love." He kissed her cheek. "However..." he kissed her other cheek. "This is not how I want things to be, you deserve better, you deserve perfect. And I'll be damned if I don't give you that."

"I like you lying on top of me." He released her hands and she ran them into his smooth hair, now a lot shorter than it used to be, but not less sexy.

"And so do I." He kissed her lips sweetly at first but they soon progressed to a passionate mind blowing kiss. Amy's hands wandered down again, finding his bare back and feeling his cold skin against her small palms. He hovered over her, supporting himself on his knees and elbows, breaking the kiss.

"Don't you like it when I touch you? I mean, I am not experient and ..." he didn't let her finish, he lowered himself again rocking against her one more time. Amy arched her back and threw her head back in a moan. She was feeling so sensitive down there that the slightest of the contacts caused her an explosion of sensations. She had never felt this way before and she was loving it.

"Do you feel it, Amy?" His voice was hoarse.

"Yes." She managed to say and then he rocked again.

"Ah!" Amy cried out, hugging him with all her strenght trying to keep him there.

"This is how you make me feel, your touch does this to me. No woman has ever gotten into me like you do, Amelia." She wanted to ask him what he meant, how did she make him feel, but not now.

"It feels so good, Loki. Can you go on,... please?" She said half panting with her head buried in his neck.

"Amy..."

"Please." And that was it, he wasn't so strong, and he couldn't deny her anything that was in his power to give. He rocked against her again, and again. She moaned louder in response, so loud he waved a hands and made the walls retain the sound. Loki reached for her right thigh and raised it. She wrapped both legs around him.

"Loki!" She cried his name as she felt the sensations increase, she didn't know what was happening but it was good.

"Yes, my love." He could tell she was close so he pulled back a bit to look at her face. Her expression was of pure pleasure and what a beautiful sight it was. The very sight of her was enough to make him finish right after she orgasmed.

Amy laid panting, hands buried in his hair while he breathed heavily on her ear.

"What was that?" She asked in a whisper? She could still feel the remanescent sensations.

"You had an orgasm, my love." He raised his head and brought his hand to her face, caressing it softly. "That's how it feels to make love."

"Did you feel it too?"

"Oh, yes! I did." Which remeinded him he had a mess to clean down south, he summoned any strenght he had left to work his magic. He kissed her and rolled to his side, still holding her.

"Did we make sex?" She blushed a little as the words left her mouth.

"Tecnicaly, not. We're still dressed. But we went farther than I think we should have."

"I liked it."

"Me too, I loved it. It was the best I've ever had." He took her hand and placed it on his chest so she could feel his heart beat, it was drumming really fast, evidence of how much she affected him, and she loved it. He rearranged her so they were spooning.

"Thank you, Loki."

"You don't have to thank me, my dear." He kissed her hair. "I love you so much."

She kissed his hand and covered it with her own.

"I love you so much. too." And then, with a satisfied smile on her face, Amy drifted into a peaceful sleep in her saviours's arms, her friend, her love, her home.

Loki, too, was very tired after what they'd done, the few hours till dawn were the best sleep he had ever had, it felt wonderful to have Amy in his arms and not just as the little girl he once found on the gardens, but as his love.

Amy slept through most of the morning and as it was a free day, Loki didn't awake her. After spending some time on a few matters with Thor and Odin he returned to his chambers to find a very cute Amy still on his bed, awake.

"Good morning, sleepy beauty." He reached to kiss her on the forehead. "Did you sleep well?"

"Better than ever." She looked up at him with big happy eyes. "And you?"

"Same, my dear, and I have a millennia of nights to compete with last one and none can outcome the sensation of being next to you." He took her face in both his hands. "Why did it take me so long to find you?"

"I'm happy you waited for me." She hugged him tighty before he pulled her out of bed and led her to the tray he brought to her with breakfast. She ate and they chatted lively, forgetting even about lunchtime.

It was already half way through the afternoon when they exited his room, Amy wanted to go to the library and Loki had to see how the matter had progressed. He told Amy about his meeting that morning. Thor was using his influence as King of Asgard to search the nine realms for evidence of the book Amelia's supposed father supposedly wrote. The fact that the book carried a deadly secret was what got Thor into looking for it.

Amy stayed on the library for a couple of hours until she felt hungry and decided to go for a snack. When she exited the hall a guard told her that the Queen had sent for her and asked her to follow him. She gladly complied, Amy loved her talks with Thor's wife, she was the opposite of him, sweet and very sensitive. But they had walked past her entrance and Amy found herself trapped between guards, which she just now noticed weren't guards of the palace, and three other men who reached to take her into the car parked near them. She tried to scream but one of the men pressed his hand to her mouth while another one blindfolded her eyes. She was desperate, she wanted to scream for Loki but she couldn't, they pressed something wet to her nose and suddenly everything went dark.

A.N: Hello! Well, sorry that last chapter finished that way haha I hope you liked this one. Tell em please :D


	15. Chapter 15

"I sent a few warriors after information." Thor was saying to Loki. "In my good days I'd go myself but now my duties here won't allow me." Loki just wished he would go straight to the point, he hated these interminable meetings with his bragging not brother.

"And what did you get?" Odin asked getting into the conference room.

"I found naught."

"It can't be!" Loki exclaimed.

"I will give a public speech tomorrow, Thor, give orders to summon all the people of Asgard." Odin said with his usual certainty, being a king for an eternity taught him that a king will always be a king.

"It will put the realm in danger, father?" Thor retorted.

LOKI! LOKI, PLEASE!

"Amy." Loki whispered before striding out of the room.

He was startled by the voice in his head, screaming. She was in danger, his Amy was in danger. His heart beat increased so much he gasped for air and closed his eyes to focus on her.

Amy! I'm here, can you hear me? Silence. AMY!

"AMY WHERE ARE YOU?" He screamed throught the hall until he found the library empty as well as hers and his bedroom.

"Loki, what happened?" Thor asked. Both Thor and Odin followed Loki when he left the conference room.

"Amy is lost, we have to find her. Fast."

LOKI!

...

"Get your hands off me!" Amy shouted as soon as she woke up again, she was feeling dizzy and the men were taking her somewhere down dark corridors and straight stairs. They didn't bother releasing the girl until she was placed in a small cell, alone.

"Who are you?" She asked trying to see the men's face under the dim light.

"We won't hurt you." One of them said. How reassuring! She thought.

"Why am I here?" She asked.

"I don't ask these things, my lady, I just do what I'm told and I was told to get you here alive and that's what I did. My job here is done, it was a pleasure. Farewell." And then they turned to leave.

"No!" She screamed. "Don't leave me here! Where am I?" They wouldn't hear, soon there was no one else in sight and she was completely alone.

Wait! I am not alone, I am never alone! Amy thought suddenly and then she closed her eyes and focused on him.

LOKI! LOKI, PLEASE! When she didn't hear any response she called for him again.

LOKI!

Amy! How relieved she was to hear his voice! _Amy, talk to me!_

_I hear you, Loki._ She Started crying. _Thank you for hearing me_.

_Amy, are you crying? Where are you?_

"What do you mean she's lost?" Thor asked and Loki turned his back to face the wall and rested his forehead on it, trying to focus on her voice.

_I don't know where I am, people caught me and brought me to a cell in a dark place._

_Did they hurt you? _Loki asked afraid of her answer. If anyone dared to touch his Amy he would get bothered, and they wouldn't like that.

"Loki, what are you doing?" Thor had never seen Loki acting this way.

"Shut up, Thor." Both Odin and Loki shouted at him. Odin knew he was talking to her in his mind.

_No, I'm fine_. She responded much to Loki's relief. _But they put me to sleep and I could see nothing till I got here, I have no idea where I am! _She sounded desperate.

_Listen, Amy, I will find you. Don't be afraid, be brave. "_I'm coming for you, my love."

"Where is she?" Odin asked and Loki turned to him.

"She doesn't know." He said firmly.

"Call all the best telepathics on the palace." Odin told Thor. "See that you contact Ind."

...

_This place stinks._

_What are you wearing? Are you cold?_ A worried Loki asked.

_A bit._

Loki inhaled heavily, he couldn't believe it, his Amy was in danger, alone, cold, and there was nothing he could do. He wanted to go to her, to hold her in his arms and keep her safe.

_I'm sorry, Amy. I'm sorry._

_It's not your fault, Loki._

_What if it is? I still got enemies._

_Loki, don't think of it, it's not your fault, I would never blame you. Even if it's an enemy of yours the fault would be theirs, not yours._

"But yet you're the one in a cell!" He said feeling anger run through him.

_Loki..._ Amy started but was not sure what to say now, she had never seen him so exalted.

_Sorry, dear. I will find you._

_I know you will._

_Have you eaten? Are you hungry?_

_I haven't eaten._

He groaned again, damn, he wanted to kill whoever was doing this to her.

_Odin is searching for help, just keep talking to me. Don't break the connection, alright?_

_Your voice makes me ease, I can almost feel you here._

_Amy, my dear... _he closed his eyes in distress. _I love you, I love you._

_I love you too, Loki. You're my everything._

A.N: I would be happy to hear what you think. Thank you for following, favouriting and reviewing :)


	16. Chapter 16

"Whoever has Amy must be about to contact us, they are holding her for something in return." Thor said, was the most intelligent thing Loki had heard him say.

"We can't just sit and wait for it! She's in a cell, cold and hungry!" Loki was almost losing it.

"And we won't, Loki. We will find her." Odin reassured him.

It was odd, Loki had not changed more than a few sentences with Odin since he was freed and now he was helping him? Why was it? Whatever was the reason Loki wouldn't go there now, he had to see his Amy safe first.

…...

"Amelia Watfudgeduff." The voice startled Amy.

"Who is it?" She asked scared, she couldn't see clearly but there was someone outside the cell.

"It's none of your business." The man replied walking closely to the cell until she could see him.

"Why am I here?"

"You're here to tell me all you know about your father. Start right away." He said placing a chair ourside her cell and sitting on it.

"You've got the wrong person, Sir."

"I know what I'm doing, kid. And I know who you are."

"I may be his daughter but I know naught about him! I never did."

"Alright, do you expect me to believe it or you know it is of no use lying to me? Because in that case you are wasting my time and I shall not be amused." Ugh, he was gross!

_LOKI!_

"I am telling the truth, sir. I have no intention of wasting your time, in fact I would rather much more to be far away from here now."

_LOKI!_

…...

The dawn was falling to Asgard but there would be no sleep that night.

"Sorry to interrupt, sir." A guard from the palace said as he entered the conference room. "But there a man outside insisting on talking to Laufeyson."

Loki's eyes shot a look to the guard and he soon got up from the chair he was sitting with his head on his hands.

"Let him in." Loki said dicidely. Odin and Thor exchanged a worried look and Thor ordered for the security to be reforced on the room.

A tall, middle aged man entered the room minutes later. He wore ragged clothes and had a long beard. Loki could swear he smelled spirits.

"Excuse me, magesty." The man started and then he bowed to the king. Thor found it odd since he was expecting something more like a fight. "I carry a message for Laufeyson." The man turned to look at Loki who was getting desperate to know what he got.

"Spit it." Loki said ever so gently.

"A man asked me to tell you that she is safe and will be as long as you cooperate."

"Who asked you to tell me this?" WHO WAS IT?" Loki started losing his patience.

"I am merely a messanger, sir. I don't know the man and if it wasn't for the gun he held to my head and the threat of killing my family I wouldn't be here, believe me."

"What does he want from us?" Thor asked.

"He said you've got a book."

"What book?" Loki asked suspecting he already knew the answer.

"Mr. Watf...dge...deff.." The man tried to remember the difficult name but it wasn't necessary.

"Message delivered." Loki said to the man.

"There's one more thing." The man continued. "He said that the book must be delivered at Ferguson Park tomorrow night. If..." the man gulped "if the book isn't there by tomorrow night you, the girl, me, will be killed." Loki closed his eyes and tried to keep his mind straight.

_LOKI!_ He heard her voice in his head.

_Amy! What's wrong?_

_There's a man here, here's asking about my father._

"Ind is here, magesty." A guard announced the thelepathy master entrance in the conference room.

"Ind, thank you for coming." Thor stood up and walked to him.

_There's a man here too, Amy. He's asking about the book._ Loki told Amy

"I don't know what the book says." Amy responded to the man outside her cell.

"But you know that there's a book, don't you?"

"Yes, I've heard about it but not until less than a month ago."

"You seem to be more useless than I thought."

_Loki, he called me useless_. Amy was almost angry with that hideous man but fear overcame anger.

"What can you do?" Odin asked Ind after explaining him the situation.

"I could try to connect to her mind, but I'm not sure it will be useful."

"Loki, how is she?" Odin aked.

"Except that she's in a hell of a cell starving and unprotected, she's alright." Yeah, that was Loki.

"Can you communicate with her?" Ind asked Loki.

"Yes."

"Great, it will make it easier. Try to talk to her and tell her to welcome my thoughts."

"What are you going to do?" Loki asked deciding not trust Ind inside Amy's thoughts right away.

"I will try to search her mind for information about the place they are and the way to it." That sounded like a plan.


	17. Chapter 17

_My love._

_Yes. _Amy couldn't help but smiling at how he called her his love.

_Ind is here, he's going to try to connect with your mind, is that alright?_

_Is it?_ She asked him back.

_You'll be safe and it might help us to find you quicker._

_I'm ready._

The man had given up on his inquisition on Amelia since she had nothing to say. She was most grateful to find him gone, his presence alone was scaring her and she didn't like when he spoke.

_Loki, I miss you so much._ She said letting a few tears escape her eyes.

_I miss you too, Amy. Don't cry, it'll all be alright._

_I just want to hug you and be far away from here._

_Trust me, there's nothing I want more than have you in my arms right now._

"I'm coming in." Ind said and Loki opened his eyes.

_Ind is going to try now, Amy. I'm still with you._

Ind was a very experient thelepatic master, he taught it to most of the asgardians who could do telepathy. He had, on a few occasions, accessed someone else's memories so he had hope it would work with Amelia.

_Amelia. Amy heard a voice in her mind._

_Yes._

_It's ind, are you alright?_

_I am fine._

_I am going to search your mind for information. I might be able to access your memory and use things you heard while you were uncounscious._

_Is that possible?_ Amy asked surprised at his plan.

_I've done it before, but it doesn't depend completely on me, I need you to clear your mind, can you do that?_ Ind asked.

_Yes._

_Try to be as calm as you can and think of relaxing and happy thoughts, it'll leave your defense weak and I might penetrate easily_.

_I'm still here, Amy._ Loki thought to her.

Amy knew what to think about. All of her happy memories came from Loki, their moments together, their playful times, their reading. Even their silent moments at the fire light, everything about him made her feel better.

Ind felt the connection deepening as she relaxed her thoughts, he had flashes of her current thoughts but was trying not to focus on them, instead he used all his ability to do what few telepathics could, search for unconscious memories. He could hear voices, horses, rain. Searching a little further in her memories he could hear her being rendered by the men.

Amy's thoughts trailed into an interesting but highly distracting path, relaxing, yes, but in another way. She thought of that day back in Loki's bed.

_Loki..._

_Yes, dear. I'm here._

The sound of his voice made her breath quicken as she thought of his touch, his kiss...

Ind's research on her mind was interrupted by sudden thoughts of kisses and moans. He tried to push them away as soon as they came. He understood now why Loki was so worried about the girl, there was sentiment, deep and strong sentiment.

_Amy, please, concentrate on relaxing thoughts. Ind thought to her._

She tried her best to do as she was told.

"I got the men." Ind said. Odin and Thor were staring at him fiercely, waiting for a sign of success. Loki couldn't see what Ind saw and heard, he could only communicate with Amy. Ind continued his search through her mind and got to the moment she was unconscious. He had to focus hard not to lose it, it was draining him, he could feel his body trembling.

"I can hear them." Ind said. "They..." Ind fell to his knees, putting his hands on his head indicating pain.

"Ind, what's wrong?" Thor ran to support him.

"They led her to Granhyd." Ind spent a few minutes silent and focused, then he spoke again. "Idrun Ustan, 67." _Thank you, amy. We made it_. Ind said to her and left her mind falling on all fours breathing heavily. "I might need some time to recover." He said panting.

_Are you alright, Amy?_ Loki asked.

_Yes, I am. Is he finished? I couldn't even notice._

_He found you, Amy. I'm coming to get you. _Loki sent orders for his horse and left immediately. Of course Thor followed with his own calvary.

When the two left Ind slowly stood up, leaning on the wall next to him and looked at Odin.

"She's not from Asgard."

A.N: I know it's a short chapter, sorry, but there's more coming! :)


	18. Chapter 18

Amy was starving. She couldn't see any light except for a few candles placed outside her cell. But she could calculate it must have been dawn already. She was tired. After Ind left her mind it had seemed like her energy had been all drained. She felt side effects too, which were made worse by her lack of nutrients. She had lost connection with Loki, All she could see was the dim candle light and there was only silence until she finally passed out.

_Amy! Amy! _Loki tried desperatly to make contact with her but it was no use, she wouldn't answer. He couldn't ride fast enough, the poor horse was on his limit. Teletransportation was out of chance since he didn't know exactly where the place was. A long hour later they stood outside a huge rock building, the place was clearly abandoned and the surrounding were quiet. The perfect place for a hostage.

"Wait." Loki said to Thor as he approached with his warriors aside.

"We can't make a fuss, let me in alone, you wait for me outside."

"I'm coming in, too." Thor said getting down the horse.

Stubborn Thor.

"I'm not going to argue with your stupidity now, Thor." Loki was so eager to find his Amy that he ignored his stubborn brother and both entered the building. It was easy for Loki to break in using his magic, which was much more discret and silent than Thor's ways. They walked cautiously, not knowing what they could find.

Loki still couldn't talk to Amy, what made him even more nervous.

"We could use of some invisibility, Loki." Thor whispered. Loki did so, wondering how he hadn't thought of it before, surely Amy had taken over his mind.

They walked some more through narrow corridors and found a candle lighted room.

"Amy!" Loki said striding to her cell.

"And there it goes our disguise." Thor said as a few men came to the room to find two intruders in it.

Loki and Thor exchanged looks and both nodded, the plan was made and there was no need of words. While Thor knocked the men down with no big effort Loki examined the cell bars material and quickly managed to break it with his magic. He caught Amy in his arms just as Thor finished the last bandit.

"Thank you, Thor." Loki said looking at his brother before disappearing with Amy.

"Of course." Thor said to a now empty cell.

...

Loki took her straight to his room and placed her in his bed. He remained embraced with her for a few minutes, breathing relieved that he had her with him again.

Edna entered the room bringing a tray with food and a fortifying syrup.

"She looks so weak." She said. "But she'll be fine. Just make sure she takes the syrup, it'll recompose her energies."

"Thank you, Edna." loki said with his attention fully focused on Amy. He didn't even notice Edna leaving.

"You'll be fine, my dear." Loki traced his fingers on her delicate face and through her hair before planting a kiss on her forehead.

Amelia opened her eyes and realized she was in a dark room. She started panicking and sat in bed gasping for air. Suddenly two strong arms were around her wasit and she felt peace. The warmth of his body pressed on her back and she breathed relieved. Amy sought for his hands and held them tight leaning into him for comfort.

She turned in his arms and looked into his eyes, they were hungry and intense. Amy kissed him firmly, burying her hands in his hair.

"You found me." She breathed into his mouth.

"I always will." He said in between kisses. In a second he was on top of her, devouring her mouth while her hands wandered inside his shirt and caressed his bare back. "I thought I'd lost you." He said panting and then he kissed her again. " I couldn't live if you were gone, Amy."

"I'm here, my love. I'm never leaving your side. You are a piece of me, you are my home. All I have and all I need."

Both let tears fall from their eyes, their closeness felt so good and their connection so strong. Amy lifted his shirt to his shoulders and he sat in bed, bringing her with him. They looked into each other's eyes while Amy's hands worked his shirt off, putting it aside with caution. With trembling hands she reached to touch his chest and he closed his eyes exhaling heavily, her touch could bring him out of himself. Slowly her hands traveled from his chest to his abdomen and then up back to his face. He opened his eyes and looked at hers again.

"You're beautiful." She said just before he kissed her again. A slow, tantalizing kiss. He touched her lips with his tongue and then her teeth. Amy felt herself on fever. Slowly he laid her back on his pillow and sat on her legs. She wore a beige and long nightgown. He reached to touch her face.

"No, you are beautiful." his hands traveled down her sides to her hips as he leaned down to rest his forehead on hers. "My beautiful Amy." His hands reached down to her nightgown's hem and he lift it caressing her thighs.

"May I?" Loki asked and she nodded. He lift the fabric slowly, his hands were warm on her skin. When the the gown was gone she laid back again and he looked at her. Emotions washing over him as powerful storms. The sight of Amelia, his Amy, bare under him almost took his sanity, if he had any left. Loki leaned over her, supporting his weight on one elbow while he gently ran his fingers up her body. He looked into her eyes and saw love.

"Do you like it, Amy?" He asked worried if it was too much for her, if he was pushing too far, maybe she wasn't ready. "I should give you some syrup."

"I love it." She breathed with a moan. "Syrup later." She managed to say. His hand moved to the curve of her breast and he cupped it ever so gently. Amy closed her eyes and leaned her head back when he touched her sensitive nipple. He took the chance to kiss her neck, licking softly making her moan again. He trailed kisses on her skin until he reached her other breast. Loki kissed her nipple while teasing the other with his fingers, he felt her breathing quicken. She screamed in pleasure when he licked it, screaming again as he continued with his tongue.

"Ahh... Loki..." She carved her nails into his shoulders and he stopped to look up at her. "Don't stop it... please." She didn't have to ask again this time.

A.N: I told you there was more coming! So, wow. That's intense. Do you want 'the scene' or is it too soon? Please, tell me what you think? and, hmm should I change the rating?


	19. Chapter 19

Loki kissed her with passion, stonger than he ever had. Amy wasn't complaining at all, she wanted it all, the kiss the contact, the caressing of his fingers on her breasts. She thought for a moment if it was wrong and Loki noticed the change in her kiss.

"What's wrong? He said, touching foreheads with her.

"Nothing." She said then cupped his face with one hand. "It's perfect. You are perfect." He'd normally argue about that but not now.

"Amy, you know you can say it anytime, and I'll stop. don't you?" Loki looked into her eyes, sincerity and love in his look.

"I know." She said running her hand down his back. "I'll keep that in mind." She touched her fingernails to the flesh of his back and ran them up to his neck and hair again, causing him to shiver. "Right now, I want you to do that again, will you?" She asked boldly, more than she ever had. Both were breaking barriers that night. Amy found her inner seductive self, although she didn't need to seduce him. Loki felt love in a mostly deep way, both were discovering how it felt to give yourself body and soul to the other, to trust your heart, the most relevant part of oneself to other. And it felt amazing.

"Ow." Amy said when Loki touched between her legs. It hadn't hurt, at all. "What's that about?"

"What's about what, dear?" Loki asked confused as he touched her softly, testing her readiness.

"The...ahh" she found it very difficult to talk, his fingers were too distracting. "It's so..." She moaned preffering to feel instead of talking.

"Wet?" He asked knowing what she meant.

"Yes." She said not sure what was the question anymore.

"It's your body making you ready to have me. The wetter you are, the less it hurts."

"Will it hurt?" She wasn't expecting any pain.

"I might, you are a virgin and your body isn't used to having such intrusion. But it won't last long, I mean, the pain. I promise." And just like that, she believed him. Loki kissed her again, his lips soft and caring. "I love you, so much." She said. "I never..." He stopped and parted her legs wider as he made his clothes disappear in a second. "I never thought it was possible for me to love someone as I love you."

His words did things to her, as did his touch and kisses on her neck.

"Loki..." She felt an unexplicable eagerness for something she didn't even know, but knew she wanted him inside.

It hadn't hurt, not really, it wasn't all very comfortable either. But nothing the passion in his kiss as he entered her didn't outcome. Loki knew he wasn't going to last long, it had been centures since he'd had sex and his body wasn't having it his way, he started to move slowly, until her discounfort turned into sheer pleasure and her sounds made him crazy and then he moved faster but countinous, stronger but loving. Both convulsed at the same time, panting loudly and holding each other for life.

It took Amy several minutes to normalize her breathing. She knew right then that she had experienced the very best moment of her life, nothing could ever feel better than that. If something did, she wasn't sure she could survive.

Loki was still inside her, not sure he would ever come out. And then he remembered she hadn't eaten yet.

He rolled to his side and brought her to face him.

"Hi." He said when she opened her eyes.

"Hi." She said with a smile.

"How was that?"

"It was..." She didn't have a word to discribe it, how amazing it felt. So she sent him a telepathic signal with her feeling exactly. He was surprised by how they could comunicate with emotions, no words needed.

After they cleaned up, Loki made her eat a whole feast. He was always complaing she didn't eat enough but surprisingly, Amy needed less food than all the others. But not tonight, she was starving and needed energy.

They talked until AMy couldn't keep her eyes open anymore and fell into the most peaceful sleep, both finding home in each other's embrace.


	20. Chapter 20

"Nopel is here." Thor said as he entered Odin's chamber. "What are we going to do, father?"

Odin knew there was not much they could do, the book was lost to everyone.

"If such book existed, we would have found it by now." Odin told Thor.

"Get Loki, he should be present."

Thor didn't mind his father's commands anymore, guess you get used to everything.

...

Loki woke up first, what surprised him. But he wasn't complaining, it gave him time to contemplate the beautiful girl in his bed. Amy laid on her side, facing him. Holding his hand even in her sleep. Her leg was over his. It was perfection. Loki never thought he could feel so much happiness, so complete. He replaced the hand she was holding with the other one and brought his fingers to her face, putting aside the locks of hair that had fallen in front of her eyes. Her skin was so soft, her features were beyond perfect, he could never, in an eternity, get tired of that sight. He couldn't believe his luck.

Her eyes fluttered open and her hold on his hand strenghtened as she stretched in bed like a tiny cat, she would aways do that in the mornings. Loki couldn't conceal his smile, neither did he want to.

"Good morning, my lovely kitten."

"I'm a kitten now?' She asked amused.

"When you stretch like that, yes, my beautiful, beautiful kitten." And then he brought his free hand to her side, knowing she was ticklish there. Amy hated to be tickled!

"No! Stop right there!" She started tossing and turning and laughing until he surprised her with a kiss. All laughter died in that kiss. Amy remembered the night before, the thought of it gave her shivers. She felt a change of temperature in her body.

Loki pulled away and looked into her eyes, he saw her arousal. They had started something they could never stop, this passionate relationship was theirs forever.

"Amy," he said as they still had their eyes locked. "I meant it when I asked you to marry me, I want to as soon as possible."

"Me too." Amy whispered caressing his face softly. "Loki," she said after a moment. "I think my body is ready to have you again."

Oh dear god, the things that did to him! Loki closed his eyes and exhaled loudly as he pressed himself closely to her, their bodies melting and molding together in a heat that had nothing to do with the weather.

"I love you so much, Amy. I couldn't survive if you ever left me." That was a terrifying thought. His life was in her hands to do as she pleased. He had spent centuries on his own, he had fought for his life in the past, when it still mattered to him. After being imprisoned he lost meaning of his life, nothing mattered anymore. Until her. Now he belonged, anywhere she was, he belonged there, with her, for she was his home. He had someone now to live and die for.

His pace was slow, deep. Savouring every second, every soft moan she gave him, until they finished with a quiet climax. Neither of them moved, they stayed there, Loki over Amy, his face buried in her hair and her arms tightly braced around him. This was their favourite place in the world.

...

Thor knew better than to knock on his brother's door. His wrath was very much intensified in the mornings. Therefore, he sent a guard to do it.

Luckily for the guard, Loki was in a great mood after sharing special moments with his future wife. Both were now bathed and prepared for breakfast when the knocking came.

"King Thor wishes to speak with you, sir."

"I'll be right there. Thank you."

Thank you? Really? He thought as he closed the door again.

"I have to go," he said laying a gentle kiss on her hair. "Have your breakfast without me, I don't know what the matter is, it could be long and I don't want my kitten starving."

Amy smiled at his teasing. "Do you think it's about the book?"

"I do."

...

The metting room was crowded, Loki hated crowds.

"Ah, you're here." Odin said walking toward him. "Nopel has the supposed location of the book, no wonder it's so difficult to find."

"Midgard?" Loki was surprised to hear the book might be located in Midgard, he didn't think there was anything the humans could have to do with that book.

"Migdard, in fact. I thought you would like to go there yourself." Odin said.

"You thought right. Do you have hold of the people who attacked Amy?"

"Working on it. Don't worry, she's safe. I have intensified her security, and she is not to leave the palace until we have this solved."

(For your information only, Thor sent for the man who delievered the message of Amy's hostaging and he is being protected by the royal guards. Doing well until the present moment.)

...

_The book is supposedly on Midgard._

The cup flew up altogether with the sauce and tea Amy was about to drink.

Sorry, did I startle you? Amy could sense his amused grin.

_Midgard, you say?_ Amy thought back as she cleaned the mess her spilled tea made on the table.

_Yes, I am leaving for there just now, but it should be a really fast trip, I'll be back soon._

She was silent for a long moment, her worst fear in the world was to ever lose him. Silent tears fell from her eyes and he felt it, he could feel all she didn't say. All she said with her heart.

_I will come back for you, my love_.

_Do you promise?_

_I promise._

...

The location Nopel gave him took him to a poor neighborhood in a country named Chile. It took him only a minute to recognize the local language.

The house was small, made of brown bricks. The kids that had been playing on the street stopped to look at him as he walked to the front door and knocked. A woman opened the door and gasped at the sight of him. Her wide open eyes and surprised face told him she knew who he was.

"I come in peace. Since you seem to know who I am I think I can skip the introduction part."

"Is this about Amelia?"

Loki's surprise was now bigger than the woman's had been when she saw him.

"It might be."

At that the woman stepped back and he entered the small house. Its interior was shadowed and he could see no evidence of someone other than the woman living there.

"How do you know about Amelia?" Loki asked unable to stop his curiosity.

"Is she still alive?" The woman asked with an urgency that showed sincere concern. It wasn't very difficult to figure out who she was.

"She lives. Who are you?"

"You came to me, you tell me."

"I believe you have possessions of a certain... Book."

Loki said searching her face for signs of recognition at the mention of the book. There it was, the surprised look, slightly, barely there, as she was trying to remain indifferent.

"I... I don't..'

"You seem to care about Amelia, so maybe I should tell you that her life has been in serious danger because of this book. The people who are searching for it won't rest until they have it. And till then, Amy's life isn't safe."

"Amy? Are you close to her?"

"I am betrothed to your daughter, I will protect her with my life. And by the way, wasn't that what you should have been doing when you abandoned the poor child to uncertain fate in the royal gardens?"

"That's exactly what I was doing."

A/N: I'd like to thank you all for following and fovouriting this story. It motivates me so much to see someone has followed it. And the reviews motivate even more. Thank you:)


	21. Chapter 21

"That's exactly what I was doing."

"How so?" Loki asked puzzeled. A police siren sounded outside somewhere and brought to his mind that his location might be sensed and tracked by whoever wants this book. He must be quick.

"It is a long and complicated story." She said finally.

"Make it quick, we don't have much time."

The woman was startled by his urgency. Had someone followed him there?

"I want to see my daughter." She said almost in a whisper as she remembered that day as she had done again and again for the past 10 years.

"I might be able to arrange that. Now tell the story." Loki said curtly.

"I am human."

That didn't surprise him much, yet, he didn't like the news. There was a long pause and Loki could see she was struggling to find words. Her silence was beggining to annoy him when he heard her voice again.

"And so was Edmund."

NO, IT CAN'T BE!

"Who's Edmund?" It was impossible to miss the ire rising inside him.

"Her father."

CRACK

IT HIT HIM

HARD

HUMAN

HIS AMELIA IS HUMAN

HIS AMY

HUMAN

FInally he could manage words. And they weren't pretty.

"Why did you choose to hide that fact?" He punched the wall to his side and they felt the whole house tremble. He was losing it.

"They would have killed her. I couldn't... I couldn't risk her life!" She was crying now, heavily.

"Who would have?"

"My husband did never talk much about this matters, but for all I know it was the Elves. Ever since he wrote that damn book..."

"The book. Where is it?" Loki tried not to focus on the fact that his Amy was human right now.

The woman ran to another room and returned to him with an old looking book, heavy and big.

"It is just like he left it. So many times i wished I could read it but I don't understand the language."

Loki took a look at its inside, it wasn't Asgardian either. It was ancient Elvish.

"You said your husband was a human, how come he used such an ancient language?"

"I didn't say that. Amelia's father wasn't my husband."

Loki narrowed his eyes at her, trying to make some sense of all that.

"Edmund died before Amy was born. My husband, Greghoq, was Asgardian. He took us there when Amy was only months old."

Loki nodded and took another look at the book.

"The apples."

"He wouldn't let we eat them. It kills humans."

Now Loki looked puzzled again. Never had he heard of the apples killing anyone.

"It doesn't, immediately. But we would live shorter than our human lives."

"How did he know?" Since she had talked about him in the past tense he pressumed he was dead, how, however, was still to be asked.

"It's in the book, I don't know much. But it was testified. Amelia and I weren't the only humans in Asgard by then. That is, before they died."

"Why would this be a secret?" It didn't make sense that someone would searching the nine realms for such fact.

"Humans are not welcome in Asgard. Our death is... convenient. But there are other things there too, I am sure. He mentioned traison but politics were never to be discussed between us, mostly because I didn't understand his reasonings and it bored me."

Loki had heard enough. He needed to go.

"Thank you, Ma'am, for your immense help." And for making me Amy.

"Let me see her! Please!" She begged with tears again. "Just one last time, at least."

He would, he couldn't deny her that. And Amelia would be so happy to have her mother again. She could even live there under his pretection, anything for his Amy.

An arrow hit the cover of the book starting him. The woman gasped and fell to the floor, bleeding. It had crossed her chest.

No, don't die now! Loki grunted while he kneeled to examine the woman, she wouldn't make it. The creatures were breaking into the small house shooting arrows and flashes but Loki shielded both them with his magic. Would last enough.

"I love her...I..."

"What is your name?" Loki asked feeling sypathetic for the woman who bore and protected his beloved Amelia.

"Natalia."

"I will take care of her, Natalia. I promise. She will always be safe and loved."

"I couldn't ask for anything more."

"Rest in peace, Natalia of Midgard."

Looking at her lifeless body, Loki couldn't help remembering his mother's death and the pain it brought. Bowing his head he teleported back to Asgard clutching the book to his chest.


	22. Chapter 22

"Amelia"? Loki asked for her as soon as he came to the palace.

"With the Queen." Thor said.

"I got the book." He wasn't at all triumphant about it. The news wouldn't go easy on Amy. His poor girl.

Before he could take the book out of his open tunic, a ray of light came straight to it, knocking Loki to the floor. The book was in flames mere centimeters from him. Thor started to fight the invasors who used a simmilar technique to his lightening, but could never be as strong as him. Soldier came to aid and someone took an wounded Loki to a separate room.

"Amelia." He said grunting his teeth from the sharp pain on his side.

The guards had put Amy and the Queen in a safety room when the attack alarmed. Amy was terrified for Loki. The moment she knew of his return they locked her inside that room.

"They are strong, Amelia. Do not worry." Consoled the Queen, but Amy could see that she was worried herself.

The strong doors were opened and both women jumped in fright.

"The attack is saned, Magesty. You may return."

"Where is Loki"? Amy asked urgently.

"He was wounded and is with the doctors."

She didn't even hear it all, her boots pounded hard on the shiny floor as she ran to him, desperate to see that he was alright.

She stormed through the doors and ran straight to his bed, kneeling on the side and taking his hand with a firm grip.

"Loki, are you alright?"

His eyes had been closed when he felt her hands.

"Amelia." He sighed, realieved to see her safe with him again. In an impulse Amy sat by his side on the bed and threw her arms to embrace him as tight as she could. He loved those hugs, except this one hurt his wounded side and he hated to break it.

"I am sorry, are you hurt?" Amy asked as she felt him wince.

"Not badly." Loki said lifting the cover to show her his bandaged abdomen. "WIll heal soon."

"Oh, Loki! I was so worried!" She was on the verge of tears.

"I am here, my love. Worry no more."

She hugged him again, more lightly this time and kissed his forehead.

"Is that all I'm getting?" He asked trying to sound hurt.

Amy chuckled and leaned down to place a sweet kiss on his lips. Those precious moments. Loki traced his fingers on her soft cheeks and then her hair.

"I love you so much, Loki. Never leave, please. Never leave me."

Her pleadings made his heart ache so much he couldn't breathe for a while. He would never leave her, but she would leave him. That was a terrible thought and of course Amy would notice the change in his demeanor.

"What's it? Something wrong?" Her eyes were big and expectant.

"Another time, darling." He kissed her sweetly once more. "Just rest with me."

Loki didn't sleep at all that night. He held Amy till dawn, his most precious anything in the world. She was so fragile, yet so capable and strong. Her love for him always transbording for everyone to see. Her small figure fit perfectly in his arms and her wamth warmed his heart and soul.

The revelation had shattered his world. His hopes.

He still had so many centuries to go. He thought back to those solitaire days before he met Amy. The colorless life and cold heart. He felt tears in his eyes for the first time in forever.

But wans't it always like this? He thought of the pathetic humans on Midgard. Why did they even give themselves the trouble to fall in love if it will end mere years foward. Amelia sighed and turned to face him in her sleep, burying her face in the crook of his neck and sniffing.

Love, that's why. Loving someone can hurt badly, but it is a blessing. He noted that feeling love and hurt for her was better than not feeling anythig at all. Love almost made the hurt worth it.

He would love her deeply. Every day for as long as he would have her.


	23. Chapter 23

Morning greeted him with a slap on the face, or was it a punch in the stomach? Hell if it hurt! The healers were trying their best, but the force that hit him was masterly strong. Loki wasn't sure an Asgasdian could take it, well, except for Thor. A Midgardian would die for sure.

Midgardian.

Die.

Now he felt as if stabbed in the heart. The most ugly, merciless wound he had ever seen, imagined, thought possible.

Loki sighed heavily, hoping to relieve the pain some. His body would make it. His, heart, he wasn't sure.

He had to tell her some time. He had to do something. He HAD to!

The feasting room was packed. Far too many people for his liking. But her hand was in his, her soft and small hand. Caressing his softly. Showing through this simple gesture that she loved him, he was worth it. Worthy of her heart and trust. With every caress of her hand he felt his ground solidify under his feet, she brought him back to his senses, back home.

"Aren't you hungry?" Amelia asked with a soft voice. It marveled him, bringing him back to the ugly reality of life.

He leaned into her and touched their lips in light kiss. Hot breath, breathing deep into mouth. He wasn't the same Loki that left for Midgard the day before, of that Amy was sure. Something had happened that brought this change on him. And Amy was trully scared to know what that was.

Loki hadn't had showed their relationship in public yet. It wasn't much of a secret among the closest, but now all in Asgard would know. It sure seemed like all people in the realm were in the damn feasting room. He didn't care, he wanted her with him. For as long as he could have her.

"What is wrong, Loki?" her eyes were expectant, he felt that she hurt for him. If only she knew that he was hurting for her as well.

"Later, my love." He whispered back, kissed her forehead and held her hand tight. He wasn't quite back to himself yet, but he needed his mind to work on that something he HAD to do.

After they finished dinner, Loki went to talk to Odin and Amy retired to her chambers, which meant Loki's rooms in her book. She bathed and laid awake in bed, unable to sleep unless she made sure Loki was alright, something was wrong. She could feel it.

"She is from Midgard." Loki told Odin. "Purely."

"I know." Odin responded simply.

"What do you mean, you know? YOU KNOW?" Loki could feel the rage raising in his veins. Adrenaline washed over him with a strenght that nearly knocked him down. Was Odin hiding this from him too? Just like he did his heritage?

"I do know," Odin began. "But haven't for long. Ind told us after he'd been inside her mind. You were gone before he even said it." His tone was ever so matter-of-factly. Loki didn't like it. At all.

"And you didn't think of telling me that before today?" He had to vent out somehow, right?

"We didn't have the chance to talk." It wasn't like Odin to justify himself, but having Loki think he had hid things from him again wasn't something he wanted to happen. "And what difference would it have made if you found about it sooner?" Odin went on. "She is still a mortal, after all."

How dare he speak like that? The pain piercing Loki's chest was nearly too much.

"You said 'we'. Who else heard Ind say that?"

"Thor was present." Odin answered.

"What can be done? Certainly something can." Odin didn't miss the desperation in his son's voice.

"There are the apples you know."

"No." loki said. "I talked to her mother in Midgard. She said Watffugeduff wrote about the apples. That they kill humans." A thought hit Loki, then. Jane Foster had eatten of it. She died, and shortly after. They called it a rare illness possibly related to traces her human constitution.

"You knew it." Loki stated. "You fucking knew it."

Odin nodded slightly.

"Does Thor know?" Loki asked.

"We could only suspect of it, Loki. No one has proved anything. It seems Watffugeduff had, but now we'll never know, will we?" Odin stood up and walked to the windows. Asgard stood calm, golden and shiny. In order. He could understand why so many were against humans living there. They could ruin it like they did Earth. If they didn't eat from the apples, they could live longer. Not as immortals, but longer.

"I can't let her eat it, risk her life.. Hell! She'll lose it anyway!" Loki sat on a the chair Odin had vacated and buried his head on his arms, ewbows in thighs. He had never felt so helpless.

"There's thing about life." Odin began. "We know it's going to end, yet we bring ourselves to believe it never will. This family seems to be doomed."

Loki knew what he meant, and it felt strange to be mentioned as a member of the family again.

"Whether it comes in a decade, a century or a thoudand millennia, it doesn't matter. But it will always come. Death is part of the cycle of life." Odin turned to face Loki, who sat a bit straighter on the chair now. "Your mother..." There was still emotion in Odin's voice when he talked of her. "She wasn't supposed to die, you know. She was supposed to live as long as me."

Loki was starting to get his point.

"Would I have loved her less had I know it all along? Heavens, no!"

Loki got it. Clearly. It didn't hurt less, though.

"You have her now, Loki. Don't let the uncertainties or certainties of life take her from you. Don't lose her before you have to. In fact, you might never have to." Loki met his eyes. "There's this thing about death," Odin said, "It is powerless against love."

Loki walked back to his chambers, he could have used his magic but preffered to take his time. He had no idea how to face Amy tonight. How to tell her. How to take that hope from her. Hope he had lost already. But love her he would. Until his last breath.

Amy sat in bed the moment she heard the door open. Strange, Loki wouldn't normally use the doors. She watched as he locked it behind him, and now he was walking toward her. Eyes on fire, emotions boiling in the surface, so clearly there that it scared her. And now he was kissing her. Amelia melted in his embrace, so warm. Her passion matched his, more intense than it had ever been. He kissed her like his life depended on it. His touch was like candle flames licking her skin, only it didn't hurt, it gave her life.

And now he was undressing her. His own clothes discarded on the floor. Again, he could have used his magic, but no, he wanted this moment, to take his time. And now he was kissing every inch of her body. He savoured her. Amy was lost in all the sensations. His lack of words didn't matter, he was saying everything with his body. 'I love you'... a kiss... 'You are my life' ... another kiss... 'I can't be without you' ... another kiss...

And now he was entering her. Amy held him tight, pleasure ripping through her senses. His face showed his pleasure too, and his groan comfirmed it. He thrust into her with such intensity that was nearly overwhelming, she wanted to cry, not in pain, far from it, in sheer happiness of being so complete. He too, wanted to cry. And cry he did. His tears touched her cheeks, inciting her owns out of her eyes. Their emotional connection intensified their pleasure, moans and groans and sobs. Loki moved with her, pretending for the last time that everything was alright, that he would always have her, that love would never die. Together they reached their peaks, Amy bit into his shoulders, scratched his back and he welcomed the pain. Mixing it with his heartache and pouring himself into her in one final thrust. And now he was colapsing on top of her. Sobbing into her hair and holding her closely.

"I..." He breathed, "love..." He sobbed, "You." He finished.


	24. Chapter 24

Amelia slept all night, sated with the most emotional lovemaking she could ever imagine. Loki had longing eyes again this morning, it was worrying her greatly. And now she was wating for him in the maze like he had asked her to. Her worries were getting ahead of her, Amy was imagining the worst of things. Maybe he would leave Asgard in some mission, maybe he would leave her... Her heart ached at the thought and she pushed it aside. Assuming things would do her no good. Yet, her mind insisted on it.

It wasn't like Loki to delongate like this, he was walking painfully slow in his way to the maze. Walking to the same spot they used to meet in since she was a child skipping class... his heart warmed at the memory.

_"I love this maze!" Amy exclaimed spinning, the girl spun so often Loki found himself getting dizzy just looking at her._

_"Careful there, Amelia. Or you will -" Thud! "Fall."_

_She lifted her face from the grass with teary eyes and trembling lips. Oh, for heavens' sake! Why did it bother him so much to see her like that? She had been in his care for 2 years now and already she held this power over him._

_Loki stood and carried her to the corner, cradling her in his arms as they sat._

_"You aren't hurt, don't cry." Oh, the things he caught himself doing for this child._

_"I think I broke my ankle." Amy said painfuly and lifted her right foot to look at it. Loki removed her shoe and sock to examine._

_"It isn't broken, Amelia. It will be fine." Amy believed him. Of course she believed him, he was her warrior, her saviour. He would keep her safe, always._

_"Why don't you want to go to class today?" Loki asked putting her to his side where she sat crosss-legged. "You know you can't skip classes, Amelia, we've talked about this."_

_"I know.." She answered guiltily. "But I don't like the other kids." He voice was low and cry-ish._

_"You could give them a chance, make friends." Loki said. In the two years she'd been there, Amy hadn't made any friends at school. The instructors commented that she held herself aloof in regard to the other children._

_"I don't want to make friends. I have a friend."_

_"But I am not in the classes with you, and I'm very far from your age. Don't kids have fun together?" Loki didn't understand her will to be near him, he was a boring company. Wasn't he?_

_"I have fun with you. You don't ask me where my momma is every day, you don't tell me stories about your momma to remember me that mine is gone. You don't leave me aside on the ball games because I'm the 'weird child'._

_"You aren't a weird child." He said with indignation. He hated that kids could be so mean._

_"But I am." she whispered. He knew how it felt, to be cast aside and labeled._

_"Why don't we do something fun, then?" He stood up and she followed in a hop, putting back her sock and shoe and almost falling again in the process._

_"This here will be our spot in the Amazing Maze! I'll carve our names." Amy found a sharp rock and carved the word LAMY in the side bush trunk. Loki chuckled, where did she get that from? But he liked it, and brushed his magic over it to assure it wouldn't fade with time."_

"LAMY" Loki said when he approached her. Amy looked up at him with her big eyes that he loved so much. A smiled played in her lips.

"It's still here." She said running her fingers through the letters she'd written years ago. Loki sat beside her and she didn't hesitate in placing herself in his lap, her head in his shoulder. Both sighed in contentment for being together again.

They stayed like that for a few minutes. Loki traced lines in her back and held her hand. After a while he placed her hand in his cheek and used his now free hand to tilt her head back to look at him. He caressed her face with devotion. Her fingers entangled in his hair and their lips met. A sweet kiss.

"Loki..." Amy sighed again when he pulled back and looked in her eyes.

"I need to tell you something, love." Her breath caught, it was bad, it had to be a bad thing by the look in his eyes.

"You look hurt, are you alright, Loki?"

"In Midgard-" He started, stopped, looked at her again and continued. "I met your mother in Midgard."

Amelia sucked in a breath. Her mother?

"My mother?"

"Yes. Her name was Natalia."

"Natalia... why don't I remember it?" Her voice was still shaken.

"She might have oculted it while here."

"W-was?" She whispered with big blue-green eyes looking up at him.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Amy." he kissed her eyes as she let the tears roll down. "She loved you very much."

He let her cry while he held her tightly and assuredly. His heart aching for her.

"Why have you been so different since you returned from Midgard?" Amy asked when she calmed her tears. "And why was my mother there?"

"She fled when you were a child, to save her life. And yours. Because of Wattfugeduff's book. It was in fact with her."

"I don't understand. What's in the book?" She asked confounded.

"He wrote about his, amm, theory about the Apples of immortality. And he seemed to have proof of his theory too."

"What is the theory?"

"It... kills humans."

"Oh."

'Oh' indeed, girl.

"She was human."

"I imagined so."

Loki rested his head back to the wall and sighed, eyes closed like was in pain.

He was in pain, all right. And when he opened his eyes again, Amy could see it.

"What is it, Loki?" She touched his face with trembling hands. "What is it, love?"

"Your father..." Oh, damn, why did it have to be so hard... "wasn't Wattfurgerduff."

Confusion took her features.

"He was human, too."

Loki wanted to close his eyes, to spare himself the pain of seeing her now, the pain that cut through him when her face showed she understood what it meant. He didn't want to see her tears falling like they were now, knowing he couldn't do a damn thing to stop it.

But he bore with her, he felt the pain for her, and heavens knew, for himself, too.

Understanding hit her. She was a human. A mortal human. All her life she had believed she was Asgardian. It was all falling now, falling apart, her dreams... her future with Loki... falling apart.

That must be why he was like that last night. She thought about it again and it had felt like goodbye, it was a goodbye.

"Amy, talk to me, please." Loki said softly.

She barely registered his words, she couldn't think straight, let alone talk.

This was it, then. This was when her deepest fear came true. He would leave her. He had to leave her now, she was human. The apples killed humans, he had said. Loki wasn't a mortal, what could he want with a mortal? There was no future with a mortal midgardian like her. She couldn't do this to him.

Amy stood suddenly and started to run. Of course Loki would outrun her. But she didn't want him to.

"No!" She shouted turning to him. She walked backwards putting distance between the two. "Don't come after me, please... please..." A tear ran down her cheek. "Please." And then she turned and ran.

Did he follow her? Did he give her space? Vanalhem! What was she thinking? He couldn't get in her troubled mind like that. He took calming breaths and leaned to the wall on his elbows. From the corner of his eyes he could see the bush with the word LAMY carved into it. That silly word she created. That word that summoned his whole being, Loki and Amy, it was who he was. LAMY was who he was now, and nothing could take the AMY from him, nothing would remain of him without her.

Oh, no, Amy, you don't dare running away from me.

Then he set chase after her.


	25. Chapter 25

Loki caught up with her just outside the maze and threw his arms around her.

"No, Loki!" She struggled.

"We have to talk." He said searching her eyes.

"No. No!"

"We. Will. Talk." And then he teleported them to his chamber.

"Amy, my love..." He felt her defences fall and she stoppped struggling. And cryied harder. "Shh..." He smoothed her hair and whispered in her ear.

"I need..." She started and choked in her words. "You have to leave me now." Her voice was surprisingly firm.

"We will talk first." Loki said and her eyes shot to his, startled, hurt.

"Amy, you don't mean... I don't..." he cupped her cheeks with both hands. "Amy, I will never leave you. How can you think that?"

"But there's no future with me, Loki!" Amy wasn't in control of her emotions, despair took over. She waked out of his reach again.

"There is no present without you, either."

"I can't... I can't do that to you, Loki. You are powerful, hundreds of years old and immortal! You will be better off without me." She whispered the last words.

What was she saying, damnit!

"Amelia. Look at me." He forced himself to stay put, knowing she didn't want him too close. " I know this is a lot to take, I know." She knew what he meant. "I had my reality taken from me too." Her body relaxed and her eyes warmed up to him. "I had to build a new reality, then. I got things wrong, was misguided by rage and veangence." He stopped when thoughts of the prison invaded his mind. "I was lost, Amy. I stayed lost for a long time. In a realm that wasn't my own, with no one to trust. No one to love. Until you."

She looked ready to cry again and he took a tentative step towards her. Amy couldn't hold back anymore, she ran to him and threw her arms around his head and held him with all her strenght.

"I won't leave you, Amy." He said in her ear.

"But i will leave you." He searched her eyes. "Eventually."

He carried her to bed and sat with her cradled in his lap.

"I talked to Odin yesterday." A long pause. "Frigga wasn't supposed to die, but do you think he would have loved her less had he known she would?" Amy got his point.

"But, Loki-"

"No, Amy, you have to understand."

"Loki, you can't-"

"No." He cut her off again. Why was she resisting. Didn't she understand that they couldn't be parted?

"Loki, please, listen-"

"You can't leave me, Amy!" His voice was weak with emotion.

"It'll only be delayed."

"Don't talk of it." He said softly, his strenght leaving him.

"Not talking of it won't change the truth."

"Don't..." Was all he could say before his tears escaped his eyes and depair took over him this time.

Amy couldn't bear to see him like that, she would do anything to take his pain away.

"Why did you have to go and fall in love with a mortal?" She said with weak amusement.

"I don't regret it for a second." Neither did she.

"I'm very glad you did."

He rearranged them to lay dawn facing each other and entwined their fingers.

"Say you won't leave me, Amy, please." He pleaded.

"I won't leave you." She kissed the back of his hand. "I promise."

That would do for now. Loki launched himself atop of her and kissed both their tears away.

x.x.x

The celebration was beautiful. Amy marveled at the feeling, she had family now. Well, a family of two is still a family.

While growing up, she was known as the orphan. Even though she had Loki all the time, she still felt very much the orphan people said she was. But not today, today she felt like Amelia Laufeyson, welcomed by the house of Odin. She had a home, she belonged. And all of this was possible because he had loved her.

Loki found her eyes across the ballroom and she smiled at him. That smile made things to his heart. His own smile turned into a grin as he approached the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on.

"Hello, husband." Amelia beamed at his when he reached her.

"Hello, wife." His tone was sedutive, sending shivers down her spine. "It is a warm night, beloved wife. I am going to flatter myself and believe I have just made you shiver." He took her hands and kissed tem softly.

"Oh, Loki." She leaned into him and raised her feet to reach his ear. "My body is ready for you, beloved husband."

Oh, hell! His child had grown, alright. The next sencond they were in their chamber, alone.

"We didn't even say goodbye to the party." Amy said when she realised what he had done.

"They will be alright, Amy." His lips found hers in a passionate kiss. "And we will be great. It is a beautiful dress you have on, darling. But I happen to like you beter without it, only for me to see." And with that, he started undressing her, taking his time to arouse her even more. When he was finished with her clothes he carried her to their bed.

"Wait." Amy said before he could disappear with his clothes. "I want to undress my husband."

"I'm all yours." He said as he knelt in front of her in bed. her delicate hands worked his clothes off painfully slowl, by the time she finished he was harder than he thought possible.

"I, too," She said looking at his erect member. "Happen to like you better without your clothes." And then she showed him just how much she liked it.


	26. Chapter 26

**This chapter is repeated, you might want to skip to the next one. Or maybe read it once more and imagine Tom being undressed ;) **

**I'm sorry for the trouble.**

Loki caught up with her just outside the maze and threw his arms around her.

"No, Loki!" She struggled.

"We have to talk." He said searching her eyes.

"No. No!"

"We. Will. Talk." And then he teleported them to his chamber.

"Amy, my love..." He felt her defences fall and she stoppped struggling. And cryied harder. "Shh..." He smoothed her hair and whispered in her ear.

"I need..." She started and choked in her words. "You have to leave me now." Her voice was surprisingly firm.

"We will talk first." Loki said and her eyes shot to his, startled, hurt.

"Amy, you don't mean... I don't..." he cupped her cheeks with both hands. "Amy, I will never leave you. How can you think that?"

"But there's no future with me, Loki!" Amy wasn't in control of her emotions, despair took over. She waked out of his reach again.

"There is no present without you, either."

"I can't... I can't do that to you, Loki. You are powerful, hundreds of years old and immortal! You will be better off without me." She whispered the last words.

What was she saying, damnit!

"Amelia. Look at me." He forced himself to stay put, knowing she didn't want him too close. " I know this is a lot to take, I know." She knew what he meant. "I had my reality taken from me too." Her body relaxed and her eyes warmed up to him. "I had to build a new reality, then. I got things wrong, was misguided by rage and veangence." He stopped when thoughts of the prison invaded his mind. "I was lost, Amy. I stayed lost for a long time. In a realm that wasn't my own, with no one to trust. No one to love. Until you."

She looked ready to cry again and he took a tentative step towards her. Amy couldn't hold back anymore, she ran to him and threw her arms around his head and held him with all her strenght.

"I won't leave you, Amy." He said in her ear.

"But i will leave you." He searched her eyes. "Eventually."

He carried her to bed and sat with her cradled in his lap.

"I talked to Odin yesterday." A long pause. "Frigga wasn't supposed to die, but do you think he would have loved her less had he known she would?" Amy got his point.

"But, Loki-"

"No, Amy, you have to understand."

"Loki, you can't-"

"No." He cut her off again. Why was she resisting. Didn't she understand that they couldn't be parted?

"Loki, please, listen-"

"You can't leave me, Amy!" His voice was weak with emotion.

"It'll only be delayed."

"Don't talk of it." He said softly, his strenght leaving him.

"Not talking of it won't change the truth."

"Don't..." Was all he could say before his tears escaped his eyes and depair took over him this time.

Amy couldn't bear to see him like that, she would do anything to take his pain away.

"Why did you have to go and fall in love with a mortal?" She said with weak amusement.

"I don't regret it for a second." Neither did she.

"I'm very glad you did."

He rearranged them to lay dawn facing each other and entwined their fingers.

"Say you won't leave me, Amy, please." He pleaded.

"I won't leave you." She kissed the back of his hand. "I promise."

That would do for now. Loki launched himself atop of her and kissed both their tears away.

x.x.x

The celebration was beautiful. Amy marveled at the feeling, she had family now. Well, a family of two is still a family.

While growing up, she was known as the orphan. Even though she had Loki all the time, she still felt very much the orphan people said she was. But not today, today she felt like Amelia Laufeyson, welcomed by the house of Odin. She had a home, she belonged. And all of this was possible because he had loved her.

Loki found her eyes across the ballroom and she smiled at him. That smile made things to his heart. His own smile turned into a grin as he approached the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on.

"Hello, husband." Amelia beamed at his when he reached her.

"Hello, wife." His tone was sedutive, sending shivers down her spine. "It is a warm night, beloved wife. I am going to flatter myself and believe I have just made you shiver." He took her hands and kissed tem softly.

"Oh, Loki." She leaned into him and raised her feet to reach his ear. "My body is ready for you, beloved husband."

Oh, hell! His child had grown, alright. The next sencond they were in their chamber, alone.

"We didn't even say goodbye to the party." Amy said when she realised what he had done.

"They will be alright, Amy." His lips found hers in a passionate kiss. "And we will be great. It is a beautiful dress you have on, darling. But I happen to like you beter without it, only for me to see." And with that, he started undressing her, taking his time to arouse her even more. When he was finished with her clothes he carried her to their bed.

"Wait." Amy said before he could disappear with his clothes. "I want to undress my husband."

"I'm all yours." He said as he knelt in front of her in bed. her delicate hands worked his clothes off painfully slowl, by the time she finished he was harder than he thought possible.

"I, too," She said looking at his erect member. "Happen to like you better without your clothes." And then she showed him just how much she liked it.


	27. Chapter 27

"Loki! Loki wake up!"

"What? Are you alright? What's wrong?"

Loki turned on his side to face Amy and proceeded to examine her frettingly. Amy laughed softly at his small show of panic.

"I'm great, my love. It's that I felt the baby kick."

"Oh.." His panic was quickly replaced by fascination, the ususal expression he showed every time he looked at her growing belly. Amy was halfway in her pregnancy, and she was loving every moment of it. She'd felt ill in the mornings at the beggining, true, but she loved even that. It meant there was a life inside her, one person was to be born of their love and union. It was beautiful. And so was the way Loki placed his hands over her bare belly, laid his head on it softly, and sighed in contentfcment.

It still brought tears to her eyes, the realization that she got to have so much love in her life. She didn't have any illusions that her life would ever be perfect. But she knew that, with Loki there beside her, she didn't need anything to be perfect. They had their own perfection in each other's arms.

It had taken Amelia more than one year to get pregnant after their wedding. No that they ever avoided it, mind you.

Amy caressed Loki's hair lovingly and he raised his head from her belly.

"Why are you crying? Does anything hurt?"

Amy smiled through her tears.

"No." He wiped her tears with his thumbs. "Besides, -"

"You wouldn't cry if it hurt." He finished for her. "I know, my brave little wife." He kissed her nose.

And he meant it, Amelia was the bravest woman he ever knew. After they found out her true origin, Loki realised what she'd been dealing with her whole life. The cramps that accompanied her periods, her tiredness, headaches, stomach aches... all was explained.

To the outside observer she could be taken for weak, but in reality it was the opposite. All her life it had been expected of her to be something she wasn't. Humans were much more fragile than the asgardians. Yet, she bore it without losing her essence, her joy.

"Many of the women at the ball tonight told me of their pregnancies." Amy told Loki. "It was the only thing I was talked to about, in fact. But I don't mind, I love talking about it."

Loki loved to see how happy she was about the baby. Amy had so much love in her to give.

"They talked and talked, but," she paused and looked at him. "None of them mentioned their husbands, how or if they helped them at any point. They just told about how amazing it was to hold their babies for the first time, how huge their bellies became by the end. And then when I asked about the respective fathers they just waved it away, saying that raising children was more of a woman's task and men rarely participated."

Loki listened to her in silence, there was no way in hell he would miss one moment of the joy it had been to contemplate fatherhood.

"I felt sad for them, Loki. Their husbands must not love them very much." She was beggining to cry again. Another thing that had come with her pregnancy. His tough, brave wife wouldn't cry for pain but emotions got her every time.

"I wish all of them had what I have, what we have." She said holding him for dear life.

"In all my life," Loki said to her hair. "I have seen few people share a strong bond and love as ours. My mother and father certainly did. And there was this human, Jane Foster, with whom Thor fell deeply in love many years ago."

"What happened to her?" Amy asked but immediately regreted it. She knew Thor had been a widower before marrying Fizha.

"She died a few years after their wedding. She ate the apples."

They fell silent, both fighting the pain their hearts felt at the mention of the delicate subject.

Thor married Fizha more than a decade after. Loki said, needing a change of focus. He loves her, I'm sure. But not like he loved Jane. Everyone that knew them back then can see that it isn't the same with Fizha.

It was so sad, Amy thought. If Loki hadn't loved her back the way she loved him, maybe if he had only seen her as friend, the child he rescued from abandon, her heart wouldn't make it. She was so thankful that he corresponded to her love just as ardently.

Suddenly a thought hit her and her heart felt like it was being crushed. An image of Loki marrying someone else after she died. Having another woman's children. A sob escaped her and Loki looked at her alarmned. He didn't need to ask, she chose telepathy to actual words, since she wasn't sure she could utter them. It would have hurt even more.

Loki exhaled heavily, a sigh full of pain left his lips as he touched his forehead to hers.

"Don't, Amy, don't even think of it." She continued to cry. "Please my love, look at me. Please." She looked at him through teary eyes.

"You are, and will always be the only one for me. Thor and I are so very different. He was always a ladies' man. But I am not, never was. The only lady that's ever mattered to me is you, it'll always be you. I don't need a woman by my side fort the sake of it, I only need you Amy. Because you are my other half. There are no other halves for me out there. You must believe me when I say this. It will alwyas be you." Loki kissed her eyes. 'My beautiful," Her nose, "wife." Her mouth.

The angst of the momnet turned into desire and soon there was nothing more in their minds than each other. No more talk of unknown futures. After all, the present was all they had. And they decided they would have a very good one.

**Hello! I'm sorry I take so much time. I love this story and will finish it. Very soon, sadly. **

**Thank you very much for the follows and favorites. **

**I know there is one chapter that's repeated, I'm sorry for the mistake. Pay no mind to it, please. **

**Is there anything you want to see happening before it ends? Please hit the reviews ;)**


End file.
